


Miraculous Alchemists: Heroes Of Amestris

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - fullmetal alchemist fusion, BAMF Riza Hawkeye, BAMF Roy Mustang, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Havolina, Heroes & Heroines, Other, Partners in Crime, Riza's known as Cat Eye, Roy's known as Ember Beetle, Royai - Freeform, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, almei, art work included, edwin - Freeform, eventual, magical powers, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: All Roy wanted to do in his life was to get through high school, date a few girls, and help support his aunt; But never in a million years he thought he would be some superhero with mythical powers. That, and he has to fight super villains made out of butterflies with a girl dressed up as a cat.Sigh. This is not how he thought his second year of high school would go.Or, Roy finds a box containing magical earrings that a superhero dropped. And honestly…. Why even give them back?(Now with artwork!)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang, Denny Brosh/Maria Ross, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Mei Chan | May Chang & Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, riza hawkeye & izumi curtis, roy mustang & izumi curtis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. So, You Found A Strange Looking Box?

**Author's Note:**

> **(WARNING: this is not your typical Miraculous Ladybug Au. This is set with the FMA:B canon violence, language, and characters. This is a FMA:B Au with a Miraculous LB twist. If you don't like violence, blood, and/or gore and heavy language do not proceed.)**
> 
> The title and summary says it all, this is a Royai Miraculous Ladybug Au.  
> Here's a few things to know before we start:  
> 1) Everyone's the same age. In this story, for example, Roy and Ed are the same age. They're both 15. It may seem weird, but for the sake of this story, I needed some of the characters to be the same age.  
> 2) This is set in modern day Amestris.  
> 3) This story will get violent in some parts.  
> 4) Characters may seem OOC sometimes.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the story!

Nighttime fell over the city of Central. The moon was at a quarter, the desolant fog rolling in, and the high winds blew harshly. Near the center of it all was a boy who laid fast asleep in his bed, letting blissful dreams roam his mind…

Until an extremely loud siren took over.

His charcoal eyes shot open along with his body in bed. He looked around, his fight or flight instincts taking over. He sighed, realizing what the siren was. He also cursed because it always seemed to ring in the middle of the fucking night.

“Stupid akuma alarm…” He mumbled, rubbing his temples.

But despite it all, he still got out of bed to check it out, his curiosity getting the best of him. His bare feet walked across the cold floor of his room to the two doors in front of him. He pushed them open, the siren getting a bit louder now that he was outside on the balcony. He walked up to the edge, leaning against the railing as he looked out into the city, waiting to see if he could catch the tiniest of glimpse with his tired eyes.

“Thought you might be up.”

The boy turned his attention back to his doorway, finding a young woman with light brown hair and dark eyes in her nightgown. Her arms were crossed to shield her from the autumn winds. He gave his “cousin” a lopsided grin.

“Hey, Madeline.” He said, watching her walk over next to him.

She too leaned against the railing, looking out. “So, have you seen them yet?” Madeline asked, curiously.

He shakes his head, his untamed black bangs falling over his eyes. “Nope. Nothing yet.”

“Hmm.. wonder if they’ll even pass through here?”

And if it was right on cue, in the distance you could see two silhouettes flying in the air over buildings. One was a villain, judging by how the attacks were and the menacing purple glow coming from it; the other one was recognizable for a good reason. Her short blonde hair shining in the moonlight along with her black and green outfit that seemed to suit the heroine. The two of them went back and forth, going off of rooftops and up famous buildings as they slowly got further away from their line of view. The siren soon died down too, meaning that the fight wasn’t coming their way anymore.

“Wow… did you see that?” He asked, amazing by it even with a not-so-great view.

“Sure did.” She replies, before wondering at a thought. “Do you think it’s true?”

The boy looks at her puzzled, raising an eyebrow. “What is true?”

“The theory that’s going around about our two heroines.”

The light bulb in the fifteen year old's head went off, recalling what she was talking about. Of course, how could he have forgotten a theory that’s been going around the internet for quite some time.

“You mean the one where they think Scarlet Widow and Cat Eye are the same person?” He said, remembering. He looks up at her. “Yeah, I’ve heard that one a lot.”

“Well do you think it’s true?” Madeline asks, while glancing back at him. She wanted to hear his opinion on this. “I mean, for starters, they’re both blonde. Plus, they’re never seen together, you always see one or another, but never together. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

He shrugs. “A little.”

“A little? Come on, shouldn’t she have a partner by now instead of playing both the cat and the bug?”

“Maybe she can’t find a sidekick.”

Madeline looks surprised by his answer, before she holds out her arms like she’s showing off the world. “We live in a big city! Don’t you think she would have found someone by now? It’s been a whole year since she arrived!”

He nearly eye rolled at her over the top thinking, but instead gave her a teasing look. “Well maybe you should volunteer, you seemed like the perfect candidate.”

“Be serious, Roy.” She scolded, pinching his cheek playfully.

“Ow.. it hurts…” He said, nonchalantly.

She chuckled, before facing the door to the inside. “Alright, I’m going to sleep. Don’t be up too late, you have your first day of school tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

She waved and so did he, before he turned his attention back to the sky. He sighs, kind of hoping they would come back around, which he knows wasn’t going to happen. He, along with everyone else in this city, enjoyed watching the two heroes go head-to-head against a villain who seemed to appear out of thin air pretty much everyday.

Their names are Scarlet Widow and Cat Eye, and they too seemed to appear out of thin air about a year ago. Roy thought this city was just like any other, a bit crowded in the morning rush, hot in the summer, and a nice park in the middle, but that all changed when a stone-like monster appeared in the middle of a traffic stop. Most people thought it was just a hologram or some kind of new technology our military was trying out, but that all changed when it flipped a few cars into the air, making the people panic. Not long afterwards, a girl swung into battle who wore a red and black spotted suit that seemed to resemble a bug, and had yo-yo for a weapon. A freaking _yo-yo_. Roy always thought that was odd, but it seemed to do the job quite well.

Roy and the rest of his family, which contained his aunt and “cousins”, watched the battle on their TV from the safety of their home. To their surprise, the one called Scarlet Widow disappeared at one point, and seconds later someone else appeared. It was another girl, her blonde hair wasn’t long like Scarlet’s, it was short and messy, and it seemed like she was dressed up like a cat. As soon as she showed up, the battle was pretty much over after she destroyed something on the villain.

It was a strange day indeed, and it was especially wasn’t the last time the city of Central saw super powered villains and Heroes. If Roy was being honest, that’s what everyone talks about now these days, especially his classmates.

 _“Especially Maes.”_ Roy rolled his eyes as he could picture his best friend going on and on about today’s battle. He sighs, but let’s a friendly smile play on his lips. _“Can’t wait for that.”_

It was his second year, and he was determined to make sure it wasn’t going to be all about superheroes anymore.

***Break***

“Is he going to be late?” Her blue eyes look up at the ceiling, wondering if the young boy is awake or not.

The older lady behind the counter shrugged, lighting her cigarette instead. “He’s almost an adult, he needs to be able to handle getting up on time on his own.” She replies in a husky voice.

“You think so?”

The older woman nods as the two of them wait for the teenager to come down. Not long afterwards they heard a girly shriek and a stampede of footsteps.

“Sorry, Madeline!!” The voice belonging to Roy yelled, before coming down the stairs in a hurry. He nearly tripped on his untied shoelaces, but that didn’t stop him from running towards the front door.

“Uh, Roy! Don’t you want some breakfast?” The girl asked, watching him leave.

“No time! I’m going to be late! Sorry, Vanessa.” Roy replies, opening the door. “Bye, Aunt Chris!!!” He gave a quick wave before bolting out the door and running to his school.

“Awe… he didn’t even give me a hug.” Vanessa pouted, sad.

“Well when the boy knows how to get up on time, I’m sure he won’t have this problem.” Chris said, shaking her head. “One day…”

***Break***

_“Why did I stay up late? God I’m an idiot.”_ Roy scolded himself. He ran as fast as he could, huffing and puffing as his lungs cried for him to stop. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t because his school was several blocks away and it was the early morning rush of people trying to get to work. _“Figures…”_

He nearly cried of happiness when he saw his school coming into view. He was there, and a few minutes to spare too. He crossed the sidewalk, only to have life hate him some more as he suddenly tripped on his shoelaces, falling face first into the patch of grass right next to the stairs.

“Fuck!” Roy muffled, lifting his head up slightly, ignoring as the other teenagers laughed at him. “That hurt..”

As his eyes began to focus, he noticed something laying right in front of him. Stuck under the bushes, he saw something with a glassy coat of finishes in which the hot sun reflected off of. The curse of his curious mind got the best of him again, as he reached out to grab it, sitting up to get a better look at it. It was a small wooden box, and it had strange white symbols carved into it.

“What in the world?” He whispers, while examining it.

“How’s the bed full of grass, Mustang?”

Roy’s eyes narrowed, recognizing the school’s bad boy immediately. “Elric.” He replies, sitting up a little more to get a better look at the golden blonde teen. His amber eyes glaring into his onyx ones.

“Mustang.”

“I see you haven’t changed a bit. I mean, your sense of style has, but not your height.”

The blonde boy saw red, as his eyes flashed anger. “WHO ARE CALLING SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?!?!”

Roy smirked at his reaction, watching as someone put their hand on Elric’s shoulder. His brother.

“Ed, calm down.” The boy who looked so similar to him, seeing that they were blood related, was really the only one that could calm him down, which he did.

Ed crossed his arms, looking away. “Fine.”

His brother shook his head, before offering his hand out to Roy. “Need some help?” He asked, kindly.

“Yeah, I do.” Roy said, taking his hand to be pulled up to his feet. “Thank you, Alphonse.”

“No problem!” Al’s happy face turned a bit concerned as he watched his classmate dust himself off, seeing the dirt and grass stains already setting in. “I hope your clothes aren’t too stained.”

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s my fault, I woke up late and didn’t even have time to tie my own shoes.”

“Pfft… you trip on your own shoelaces?” Ed chuckles.

Al elbows him before replying, “You have room to talk, you woke up late too.”

Ed’s cheeks flushed pink. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snaps back before turning and rushing up the school stairs.

Al sighs. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s fine, Al." Roy says, calmly. He shoved the box he found into his pocket, keeping it in mind for later. "He’s always been like that.” He watched Al’s expression turned worrisome.

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“I have a hard time believing that.”

“Well, he doesn’t. He’s just…” Al looked away for a split second with guilt written eyes, which confused the raven haired teen a lot. “Never mind. I’ll see you in class, Roy.”

And he was gone, leaving Roy alone once more. He winced a bit, feeling his nose throb and the stinging of his cheeks. “My whole face is going to be black and blue tomorrow…” He mumbled to himself as he aided his cheeks with his hands. Not long afterwards, his eyes trailed down to his feet, the very things that caused this problem in the first place. He bent down and started tying his laces.

Roy then heard someone say, “Sup, Roy-Boy.”, Before being slapped on the back. It made him jump and as he tried to hold back a shriek. He then heard someone chuckle from behind, making him snap his head back.

“I told you to stop doing that, Maes!” He barked.

His friend, who had dark hair like him but with green eyes, snickered before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I saw you had a nice nap on the grass today.” Maes said, making his friend's tensed form deflate.

“You saw?”

“Of course I saw!” He jerks his thumb behind him. “I live right across the street.”

Roy raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. “You were watching me?”

“No… more like I caught a quick glance of you falling when I was heading out of my apartment.”

“So… Stalking?”

“What? No. I’m not a stalker.”

Roy smirked. It was time for him to get a little payback at his friend for scaring him. “Oh, Really? You have a whole blog dedicated to two heroines that the whole city barely knows.”

Maes crossed his arms in a childlike way. “It’s not stalking.”

“You have pictures and news articles on there…”

“For research purposes!” He grabs Roy by the shoulders to make sure he has his undivided attention. “Look, I saw them last night.”

Roy nearly eye rolled. “Of course you did.”

“Hear me out, Roy. I think something is going on.” Maes looks serious, but also… concerned?

 _“Why does he look worried? You don’t even know those two, nobody does.”_ Roy thought as he took in his friend’s expression.

“What do you mean?” Roy asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Last night, the battle flew right by me, me and the school. I could see a little of it, but I noticed something right away…” Maes continues, pausing in mid sentence to let it sink in.

“What? Maes, no need to drag it on for dramatic affect, just tell me. I literally have no clue on where this is going.”

The green eyed boy seemed to get a bit closer, a way of emphasizing this conversation. “There was _no_ Scarlet Widow.”

He blinked. “What?”

“No Scarlet Widow.” He lets go of his shoulders to hold up his cell phone. “I did some research this morning before coming here, looking up sightings of last night’s fight, and I was right. She wasn’t there at all, it was only Cat Eye last night.”

Now Roy was getting a bit intrigued. “Only Cat Eye? How’s that possible?”

“I don’t know. It’s weird, they’re always in the same fight together.” He scratched his chin in deep thought. “I’m starting to wonder if my ‘they’re the same person’ theory is coming true.”

 _“Oh yeah… I forgot Maes was the one that came up with that theory. It was so long ago.”_ Roy smiled. _“He’s a total fanboy.”_

Roy chuckled, making his best friend face him.

“What?” Maes said, quickly.

“It’s just your obsession that cracks me up.” Roy replies, looking up at him. "I mean, first you make a blog the day after they show up, then you make up this crazy theory and you even came up with their names-"

" _Only_ Scarlet Widow's name. Another blogger came up with the name Cat Eye. Stupid _SelimPride300._ " Maes cuts in, correcting his friend's mistake.

Roy stared back at him with a dead expression, before sighing. “Anyway, it's crazy, but if it makes you happy you should stick with it.”

It made Maes’ chest fill up with joy. “Thanks, Roy.”

“No problem.”

“Alrighty then, enough about me.” He swings an arm over his friend’s shoulder, pulling himself down to his friend’s level. “Now, since it’s the start of the new school year, let’s begin on obtaining your obsession.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “My obsession?”

Maes nods. “Yep. This year, we’re going to find you a cute blonde girl to date.”

His face turned as red as Scarlet’s suit. “M-Maes!!!”

“Don’t worry buddy, I got you cover.”

Roy groans, glaring a bit. "Only if you finally stop being a coward and finally ask Miss Evergarden out."

Now it was the fan boy's turn to go red. "I'm working on it! I'll ask Gracia out eventually!"

He brushed his arm off and rolled his dark eyes. "Sure you will. Grow a pair and do it. I can't keep watching you ogle at her in class all day."

"Roy!"

Roy didn’t say anything more as the bell rang, summoning the kids to come inside the school. Maes immediately went after his friend who was already inside, shouting after him as Roy just grinned mischievously.

The school had a partial open roof that stood above the basketball court in the middle; around it were the classrooms that were spread out on two levels. The building was a bit old and modern looking, having numerous face lifts over the years. It was a beautiful building, some people might think.

The two of them headed up another flight of stairs for the second floor, where they were then greeted by a young lady.

“Good Morning you two, welcome back!” She said, her dark eyes lighting up when seeing all the familiar faces.

“Hello, Mrs. Sheska.” Maes replies, giving her a wave.

“Hi, Mrs. Sheska.” Roy says, also waving.

The two of them were about to enter the classroom, until a kid shouted the words of what would be considered the school’s new ‘hero’, at least for today.

“Hey! It’s Cat Eye!”

The kids muttered excitement before rushing out into the hall, up to the railing, ignoring when the teacher’s spoke. They all trailed their eyes to where the kid was pointing at , and sure enough, up on the roof was one of the heroes. She was looking around fearfully, and some people could see she was almost panicking, some people like Roy.

 _“She looks so scared right now. Why is she at the school? Is looking for something?”_ Roy wondered as people started calling out for her.

“Cat Eye!”

“Yo, Cat Eye!”

“We love you, Cat Eye!”

She didn’t even look back at them, which wasn't a surprise, her and Scarlet Widow never got involved with the civilians, nor the press. They would always finish a battle and leave before anyone could come up to them. They never were seen waving or smiling either. It was an odd situation indeed.

The heroine Cat Eye soon left, leaving the kids in awe and slight disappointment.

“Awe man, I soooo wanted to try to get an autograph.” Someone said, frowning.

“Maybe one day.” Another replies.

Soon the teachers started to usher people back to class.

“Didn’t you notice anything strange?” Maes asked, walking away from the railing with his friend.

“That she seems like she’s in a panic?” Roy replies, like it was an obvious question.

“Not just that, but she’s out in public. She never does that, she only comes out unless there’s a fight. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

Roy didn’t say anything because he was stumped as Maes was. He was right, why was she out in public? For someone who always stays away from a crowd, why run towards it?

***Break***

Roy slipped inside his room, before falling face first into his bed. He ended up staying a little later at school to catch up with some of his classmates, so he came home later than usual and had to skip family dinner since his aunt and two cousins were at work already. This wasn’t a big deal in Roy’s mind since it has happened a few times before (and he’s already eaten out with his friends, so dinner wasn’t on his mind anyway), and it was a perfect excuse to start on his homework.

He sighs. _“It’s already the first day and we have homework already…. Figures.”_

He then rolled on his back to get more comfortable, his mind wandering to something other than homework. Just like he predicted, _everyone_ was talking about the heroes. And Cat Eye’s unsuspected visit to the school sure didn’t help. There were crazy theories passed around all day, while the teenagers - _Maes_ \- soaked every bite of it up. As much as Roy wanted to start off the year without anything hero-related, it was extremely hard not to jump in and listen.

He sighs again. _“Well, at least her showing up made everyone forget my falling act.”_ Suddenly his eyes widened, remembering. _“Falling act, that’s right.”_ He glanced at his backpack next to him. _“I found that weird box today.”_

Roy sits up, unzipping and rummaging through his bag to find the odd box. He pulls out his hoodie, taking out the small box he found, examining the thing that was covered in strange symbols he couldn't quite figure out what they were. It didn't look like they belonged to any foregin language, like Drachmian or Aerogonian; and they sure weren't Xingnese because he knew the language fluently. So what could these strange symbols be?

 _“What in the world is this thing?”_ He slowly decided to open it as carefully as he could, but a bright light irradiated from it, hiring his eyes. He dropped the box, shielding himself as it seemed like the sun itself was in his room.

He could soon feel it die down, lowering his forearm to see what it was, or who it was. The white and red light was replaced by a tiny, crimson colored creature, one that was floating and had antennas. It’s eyes soon fluttered open it's navy blue eyes, looking quite angry at the person in front of it.

“Why didn’t you use me first, Ri-” The little figure stopped, it's big eyes going wide when it realized it was a stranger. “Who the heck are you?!”

Roy’s eye twitched, mouth agape. He stared at what looked like a talking, floating, bug-thing. As much as he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he couldn’t find the strength to. So he settle for a big and fat,

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!”


	2. So, You've Become A Giant Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy starts to wonder if he's having a fever dream, when meets a talking ladybug that's telling he's the chosen one. How the hell is he suppose to respond to all this?
> 
> ( **Update: 1/18/21-** Artwork by me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few other notes for the series:  
> 1) I decided to change the kwamis' designs a bit. Don't get me wrong, they're cute, but I think their a bit plain. I wanted to give them a more realistic look (Like Tikki looking like an actual ladybug).  
> 2) I'm going to change _some_ of the Miraculous forms and/or powers. Like instead of a ring it's a watch or something like that. For the sake of the story i'm going to change them a bit.
> 
> Hope it's not too confusing, but I'm only doing this to match the miraculous' to their future holders. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

She knew she fucked up big time.

She knew she wasn’t thinking when she slipped on that ring and turned into her alter ego, she knew it was the wrong one. She was supposed to turn into Scarlet Widow, Then Cat Eye, Then Scarlet Widow again. But it wasn’t _her_ fault that the akuma attacked on the night she was supposed to start school (or at least _try_ to go to school)! She was half asleep! She wasn’t even thinking when she suddenly got woken up by the akuma alarm. And then, to make her night even worse, she dropped them.

She dropped the earrings that helped her turn into Scarlet Widow when she was fighting. She didn’t even realize it until it was time to transform.  
She fucked up, and she knew that greatly. Which is why she sacrificed her attempt to go to public school and stayed “home”. _(Or-more-like-pretending-to-have-a cold-and-then-sneaking-out-to-find-them)._

She’s trying to anyway. The task was proven to be more difficult than she thought, which put her in a sour mood even more.

After escaping some of the press who saw her out and about, she jumped behind a dumpster in an alleyway, exhausted from running hours on empty. Cat Eye sighed, finally out of the autumn sun before whispering, “Plagg, Claws in.”

She let the electrifying green and black light disappear from the points of her toes, traveling up until her fake ears faded away. Soon a small creature appeared, collapsing in her lap, his energy completely drained.

He groaned, his cat ears flattening in hunger. “Oh… Riza…?”

She shoved a piece of camembert in his face. “Eat. Once you're done we need to get going again.”

He frowned. “Again? Riza, this is getting ridiculous.”

Her brown eyes snapped up into a glare. “Plagg, I lost the ladybug miraculous, something that _I’m_ responsible for. I need to find it.”

“I know that, but you’re overworking yourself too much. You need to slow down.”

“I can’t. I have to find it, even if it takes me all night and into the next day.”

“But don’t you want to go to school tomorrow?”

“School will have to wait.”

“Riza-”

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard, followed by a bright light and someone screaming. Riza stood up, rushing out of the alleyway to take a peak. In the distance, up in the sky, she saw the villain she was fighting last night along with someone else, someone… wearing red.

Riza’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh no.”

***Break***  
**-An Hour Earlier-**

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!”

Roy had flatten himself on the wall his bed was against, staring at the creature with widened eyes. It was a floating, bug-like creature that was crimson and had antennas. It had a giant black spot on its forehead, and one on each cheek; it’s two arms and neck were the color black, and there were tiny black strips on it’s antennas as well; and finally, it had a pair of insect wings on it’s back.

But the way it was floating and what it looked like didn’t surprise Roy at all; It was the way it spoke. The _thing_ spoke. And it spoke perfect Amestrian.

Talking.

It fucking talked.

And that's what scared him the most.

The creature seemed to sense his distress, and all anger and confusion seemed to vanish instantly, as it cocks it’s head to the side, almost analyzing him.

“Huh… she must have finally chosen someone. About time.” It muttered, smiling and floating a bit closer to the teen. “Don’t be scared _Roy,_ allow me to explain what’s going on.”

His pupils seemed to shrink. “H-how do you know my name?! Get away from me!!” Roy yells, kicking his backpack at the creature and hurried to get off his bed. He ended up tripping for the second time today, as he fell onto the floor with a loud thug.

The creature gasps, coming over. “Roy-”

“Get away from me!!!” He threw a book, and stumbled onto his feet, rushing out the door. “Auntie!!”

“Wait! No, Roy!!”

His room was on the third floor, and his aunt and his cousins work on the first, and Roy could hear the bar music as he rushed down the stairs. All he had to do was run down the second floor hallway, down another flight of stairs, and he’ll be where he needs to be. He was panicking while doing so, he desperately needed help with whatever _that_ thing was.

“Auntie!!” Roy yelled again, almost to the staircase but hit the brakes as the mysterious thing appeared in front of him yet again. “Stay back!”

“Please! You can’t tell anyone about me!” It cried, almost in a pleading manner.

“A-and why not?” He took a small step backwards.

“Because nobody knows I exist. Please, Roy, you’re the only one that can stop the akuma!”

Roy froze upon hearing the familiar word. “Akuma?”

“Look…. Just let me explain first, okay? This will all make sense if I do.”

He stared into the creature’s pleading eyes, before darting to the side, looking down the stairwell. _“Should I? Or should I listen?”_ He thought, looking back at the creature.

As much as he would have loved to say no, the puppy eyes it was making surly wasn’t helping out his situation. God damn his soft side sometimes. _“I’ve been hanging out with Maes for too long.”_

He finally sighs. “Okay… explain.”

***Break***

Roy sat on the toilet seat of the hallway’s bathroom, trying to process what he was just told. He took a long in and exhale, looking at the ladybug that was sitting on the bathroom’s counter.

“So let me get this straight, you’re name’s Tikki and you're a thing called a _kwami,_ and you’re the ladybug kwami?” He begins, uncertainty in his voice.

Tikki nods. “Yes. That’s correct.”

“And kwamis are beings that can transform humans into… superheroes?”

“Well, I used ‘crime fighter’, but uh, superhero works too.”

Roy takes in another heavy gulp of air. “Okay… and you’re what makes Scarlet Widow, Scarlet Widow?”

“Yep. You’ve paid attention I see. That’s good.”

“Okay… and in return these superheroes fight supervillains like the akumas?”

Tikki nods again, quiet please with the boy. “Yep.”

“How? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“I’ll show you how.” She floats upwards. “Wait right here.”

He watches her phase right through the door, scaring, yet intriguing him even more. Overall though, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about all this. So Tikki was some magical creature who turns random people into superheroes, and she was the one responsible for making Scarlet Widow a superhero? A superhero who was incharge of defeating supervillains? It was interesting, he wasn’t going to lie about that, but honestly… it still felt unreal.

 _“I have to be dreaming.”_ He thought, rubbing his temples. _“Maybe I knocked myself out when I hit the ground at school, maybe I’ve been dreaming all day. Yeah, that’s it. I must be dreaming, something like this isn’t real. Right?”_

Tikki soon phased right through the door again, holding something in her tiny hands. “I’m back.” She said, cheery.

He raised an eyebrow. “What are those things?”

“It’s a miraculous, the earrings of the Ladybug.”

“Earrings?” He holds his hands out, and Tikki drops the pieces of jewelry into his palms. They were black studs with a silver outline, and he was quite sure what made them so special. “I don’t get it. What makes these so special? What exactly is a miraculous?”

“I’ll tell you, it’s a magical jewel that was created thousands of years ago, a weapon to keep humanity safe from chaos. There are seven powerful miraculous, but two of them are even _more_ powerful; And those are the earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat. The earrings have the power of creation, and the ring has the power of destruction.”

Roy tilted his head, his cursed curiosity getting the best of him. “Destruction?” He asked, confused. “Why would a weapon to protect humanity need destructive powers?”

“It’s all about balance. You can’t have light without darkness, that’s the way of life. You’ve heard of yin and yang, right?”

Two people crossed his mind as she said those words, pulling on his heart strings tightly as his eyes trailed to the floor.

Tikki frowns worriedly. “Roy?”

“What else can they do?” he asked, trying to move on from the painful memory.

“Well, the earrings have a special ability called the ‘lucky charm’ and it’ll give you something you can use for battle. However, keep in mind, once you use it you only have five minutes until you transform back.”

“There’s a time limit to the transform?”

She shakes her head. “Not the _whole_ transformation, only after using the lucky charm. It takes a lot of energy out of me when you use it.”

He nods in understanding. “Okay. Anything else?”

“Yep. Once you free the akuma that’s turning the innocent person into a villain, you use your yo-yo to capture the akuma.”

“I’m sorry... me?” Did he just hear that right.

Tikki smiles. “Yeah. You’re the chosen one Roy.”

His eyes widened and he stood up, waving his free hand. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. The chosen one? Me? What are you talking about?”

Tikki stared at him like it was the most obvious question in the world. “You’re the chosen one. You’ve been picked to be the new Ladybug holder.”

He shakes his head at her nonsense. “No. No. No. No. I literally found the box outside my school and I picked it up. How could I have been chosen?”

She tilts her small head to the side. “Wait… you didn’t just find the box in your room?”

“No.”

“Oh… that’s a problem…”

Before Roy could ask why, the sound that has been imprinted in his mind went off, and that was the akuma alarm. Both their eyes widened as it echoed off the walls.

“Seriously?” Roy said, hating the timing.

“Oh no.” Tikki said, panicking. “Quick! Roy, you have to use the miraculous!!”

“What?!”

“Please, Roy. You’re the only one who can capture it.”

Once again, those pleading blue eyes go past his stern demeanor. His free hand clenched into a fist. “Damn it…. Alright. What do I have to do?”

She smiles. “You have to put the earrings on.”

“The earrings?” He looks down at them in his hand. “I don’t even have my ears pierced.”

“They’re magic, they’ll pierce your ears even if they’re not.”

He stares at them hesitantly, before replying with a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t exactly going for the whole emo look, but… here we are.” He muttered, unscrewing the backings. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came as he pierced his earlobe. “Huh. That actually didn’t hurt.” He glanced at himself in the mirror, noticing that the earrings lost it’s silver outlining and was just all black. “They changed color.”

“The miraculous change depending on the person. Everyone’s unique.” She replies.

“Interesting.” He faces the kwami. “What do I do now?”

“All you have to do is say the catchphrase, ‘Spots on’!”

He raised an eyebrow once again, hesitantly saying the words, “Spots on?”

Suddenly, the earrings that he was wearing shined brightly, flashing electric blue lighting around his earlobe. He shut his eyes tightly as the light engulfed his entire body. It felt warm, and to his surprise, it didn’t even feel foreign. It was a welcoming, comforting feeling, almost like he’s done this a hundred times before, almost like it’s been in his blood all along. The warm light brushed over his skin, over his hair, and died at his feet. He stood there with his eyes still closed, wondering if he should open them. But he felt great. He felt a spark inside him. He felt… great. Really great. So Roy opened his coal colored eyes, ready to take in the sight of what he’s become.

At one glance in the mirror, he notices that his hair is slicked back by some kind of invisible gel; He had a red mask on that had five black spots, all outlined in white; he had a shirt - no wait - armor on, a chestplate on. It was the color red, and had black spots down the front; and on his side was all black

He had a v cut black collar; a white belt with a circular ladybug belt buckle. Finally he saw that he had tight, but breathable black pants; and black boots with a red outline. He even decided to check out his earring that had changed color one again. They were red and had five black spots with a white outline like his mask.

He looked like a giant ladybug. He truly had become what his earrings had represented. A _ladybug._ Roy was slightly grateful that he wasn’t an obnoxious red color. The red on his suit was more tamed, almost crimson but not quite, and the black was the color of his eyes, a nice charcoal color. The white was a snowdrop color, that was on his belt and he saw that his gloves were that color as well.

His gloves. Pearly white except for the lone black spot on the back of his hands. It was odd. But it felt so familiar.

He didn’t know how long he was checking himself out, until the annoying sound of the akuma alarm brought him back to reality.

_“Shit. I forgot about that.”_ He cursed, opening the bathroom door. He cautiously peaked out, looking both ways before heading straight up to his room. He strolled over to his balcony, hands on the doorknob-

 _“What the fuck am I thinking? I can’t do this.”_ He stared down at his feet. _“I just put on a ridiculous costume and I automatically think I can do this? I’m not a superhero, I wasn’t even ‘chosen’ to do this, so what makes me think I can?”_

Roy frowns, his eyes trailing around his room, a plain room of a teenager, not a superhero. There was nothing really heroic about him. He was never really a flashy kid, never really putting himself out there _unless_ he had to. His friend Maes was more of the flashy one, Maes was the more heroic one between them.

 _“Maes should be the one to wear this costume. Not me. I’m not heroic, never have been.”_ He thought, sadly.

Yes, he could be wild and funny, sarcastic and lively, but what made him heroic? He rarely would come out of his shell for the world to see, to see the real him. Someone who deep down had it tough, who battled certain demons and always wanted to be the one front and center of attention. Selfish. Was that a good quality for a hero?

He clenched his fists tightly. _“I’m pathetic.”_

His room rattled a bit, probably from the akuma he was supposed to fight outside. But he ignored it, along with the blaring siren. Suddenly, a picture frame tumbled off his desk and onto the ground by his feet, knocking him out of his trance. He carefully picked it up, the glass cracking just a tiny bit as he saw what the photo was.

There was a woman and a man, side hugging each other with such beautiful smiles. The woman was on the short side, a slim form, with dark hair that was half up-half down; and she had grayish-black eyes. The man was taller, nice built, with brown hair and green eyes.

They were his parents.

Were.

He’s never even met them, being raised by his paternal aunt since he was born. His parents were both gone. Gone in a forever sleep.

He stared with an almost emotionless expression, keeping the cap on the bottle of emotions he had on tightly. Was it okay for him to cry for two people he’s never met?

**_“Your parents were both something, Roy. Even though they were polar opposites, they had one thing in common. They both never gave up when it came to something that seemed impossible, they always would find a way to stick it out till the very end.”_ **

His Aunt’s voice rang through his head, a conversation that they had a few years back. For some reason it stuck in his head till this very day. Maybe it was for a good reason? Maybe for a reason like this.

 _“What am I doing?”_ He asked himself. _“Here I am sulking in self pity, while there’s people out there in danger, and I’m here with the only power to do so.”_ He looks back at the door. _“Time for me to stop being selfish.”_

He sets the picture frame back down, and opens the balcony doors. The alarm became even louder, indicating that the akuma was nearby, as he prepares himself for what he’s about to do. He reaches to snatch his weapon off his belt, groaning when he realizes what it was.

“Are you kidding me? A Yo-yo?” He said, holding it out in front of him. It looked exactly like his earrings, all red with five black spots that were outlined in white. He sighs, looping the ring around his middle finger, and pulling the string out with his free hand. “How do I use this thing?”

A powerful gust of wind passed the teen without any warning, as he turned to look up and saw an akumatized villain flying past him at high speeds.

“The villain! Maybe I can slow them down.” Roy said, throwing the yo-yo the best he could. He didn’t even think his yo-yo would reach the villain, but it did as the string wrapped around it’s leg. He held the string tightly with both hands, but felt his stance start to slip up. His eyes widened with realization. “Okay, this was a bad idea!!!”

As he tried to tug it back, he was sent flying forward into the air, trailing the villain. He couldn’t help but scream as he was dragged through the air, hanging on for dear life.

“This was a bad idea! This was a bad idea!!!” He yells, his grip slipping as his side swipes some buildings. His body soon slammed hard against a chimney, losing his grip completely as he fell backwards onto the roof. He rolls and falls off the building, his body landing hard on top of a closed trash bin. He groaned on impact, shutting his eyes tightly. “Oh… that’s going to fucking hurt tomorrow.”

He rolls himself gently off the bin, touching his now bruised back. “That fucking hurt… I thought this suit would have protected me.”

Before he could process anymore pain, he sensed someone behind him, and it yelled,

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

Roy tries to turn around to see who it was, however he was slammed so hard into the brick wall behind him, his vision became a bit blurry as he heard the person yell at him one more time.

“Who are you? And what are you doing with the ladybug miraculous?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh.... Roy's in trouble. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	3. So, You've Come Face-To-Face With An Angry Cat Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After transforming into a giant bug, Roy finally meets the mysterious heroine Cat Eye. There's only one problem though... why does it look like she wants to tear him to shreds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I had major writer's block for this chapter, and I honestly don't know why. Enjoy the story!
> 
>  **(Update: - 1/20/21** Artwork now included!)

Blurry.

His vision was so damn blurry.

Probably because he was slammed against a brick wall by a freakishly strong person. But who?

“I’m going to ask you again, who are you and what are you doing with the ladybug miraculous?!” The person spoke again, tightening their grip on his chest to keep him pinned.

Scratch that.

They were _fucking_ strong.

Roy squinted, his eyes trying to pinpoint on the person in front of him, as the blurriness became less and less. Soon, all he saw was black and green, with pointy ears and cat-like brown eyes, and he knew exactly who this was.

“C-Cat Eye?” He replies, in shock.

It was Cat Eye. _The_ Cat Eye. In the flesh and was actually standing right in front him, and was _talking._ She was actually talking, something that she never does out in public.

He couldn’t help but stare in awe at this rare sight. Nobody, and he means _nobody,_ has ever gotten a clear shot at her, never has taken a clear picture of her when she’s out on the field; And here he is with the best view of the heroine ever, and Roy couldn’t help but feel honored in a way. He took in her appearance, getting a clear look at what she truly looked like.

From the way her hair was parted, you could tell she had some sort of bangs, but they seemed to be grown out and long, making her hair rather messy and untamable. It hid her human ears well as she had black cat ears on top with a green trim (He starts to wonder if they’re real because they seemed to move a bit when she spoke).

Next, she wore a skin tight, black jumpsuit with a V-neck, and had a green turtleneck underneath. She had a golden cat bell on the green zipper, and a gold button on each shoulder; her black belt was slanted, having green trim with a button that had a paw print on it that was accompanied by a few beads (Fashion maybe?). She had pouches for storage, a green strip ran on each side of her legs; she had mid-calf high boots with a green toe cap.

Green cuffs and black gloves that had sharp nails, and she even had a tail that also seemed to move on its own (Okay, maybe they were definitely real). The mask was all black, pointed slightly at the nose, also with green trim; and the eyes captured Roy’s in a hypnotic state. Her sclera was green, but her eyes were still brown with a cat eye pupil that seemed to shrink as she continued to glare at him.

A cat. She was really just like a cat the same way he became a giant ladybug. If that was the case, can he do certain things like a ladybug? And can Cat Eye do things like a real cat? It was the million cen question right there that he and probably everyone in Central wanted to know.

His daydreaming was cut short when he was pinned a bit harder. He winced just a tiny bit at the pressure. “Y-you’re Cat Eye, aren’t you?” Roy asked, calmly.

“Yeah? What about it?” She said, her voice somehow soothing even though there was a deadly undertone to it. Her ears pinned back, just like when a cat had its eyes on it’s prey.

“I’ve just… I’ve just never seen a clear image of you before. It’s surprising that you’re even talking to me.”

She glared a bit more. “Quiet! There’s no use to talking your way out of this! Tell me how you have the ladybug miraculous!?”

Roy caught the slight panic in her voice, and quickly realized something about the situation. “The theory’s true… you’re not just Cat Eye, you're both her and Scarlet Widow, aren’t you? You must have dropped the miraculous last night, that’ll explain why you’ve been seen in public all morning.”

She looked surprised, her glare slipping for only a second before looking angry again. “How do you know that?!” She yelled, slamming him back again.

“It’s j-just a guess! Look, I found the box earlier, I didn’t know what it was. All I know is that the kwami Tikki told me you needed help and begged me to put the earrings on, I swear I don’t know anything else!!” Roy cries, shutting his eyes as the blurriness crawled back to him.

He waited for another blow, or another screaming session, but nothing happened at all. Instead, Cat Eye let go, letting him slump against the wall. He opened his eyes to find her in deep thought, fists clenched tightly together.

“You just had to do that, didn’t you Tikki? You just didn’t think I could handle it, didn’t you?” She mumbled, but Roy could hear it clearly. “Damn it….”

Roy frowned, both scared and confused. “Um… Cat Eye?”

She glares back at him, pupils still dilated in slits. “What?”

“Uh… I know you want to get this sorted out, but there is an akuma terrorizing the town.”

She tensed up. “Shit! I forgot about that!”

Roy was pretty sure that steam was coming out of her ears and nose at how angry she looked. He almost wanted to hind-tail out of here because of it. “Uh…”

“You can help.” She says, almost painfully sounding.

Did he hear that right? “What?” He asked, surprised.

“I said, you can help. Just this _once_ though.”

Ah, so he did hear that right, and the look on her face told him she was dead serious. Roy couldn’t but smile a little. “Alrighty then. What do we do?”

The heroine pulled out her baton, turning to start running. “We have to follow the akuma. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

Roy blinked and laughed nervously, making the girl eye him strangely. “Uh, funny thing… that uh… akuma took my yo-yo…”

Her eyes grow bigger with rage. “What?!”

He flinched at her tone. _“This lady’s going to kill me. Way to screw it up, Roy.”_

She groaned. “Okay, fine! We’ll get it back. In the meantime, take my hand.”

Roy stares at her outstretched hand for a second, before complying. _“I don’t really have any other choice.”_ He grabs on, and Cat Eye pulls him closer.

“Hold on to me.” She said, sounding like an order, which he followed.

And just like that, they were off. She extends her baton upwards, flying straight into the air, stopping at the weapon’s limit. Roy holds on tighter as he saw how high they were, seeing the civilians on the streets look nothing like tiny ants from where he was.

_“Holy shit! How the hell is she staying so balanced like this?!”_ Roy’s mind screamed to get down, as he tightened his grip again.

The heroine didn’t even spare him a glance as her eyes searched the city’s skyline. “Don’t look down and maybe you won't be so scared about falling.” She said, bluntly.

His head snapped up to look at her, and barked, “Easy for you to say! You barely have a grip on your bat-”

“I see her. She’s about 50 blocks ahead.”

“Her?”

“The Akuma. She’s up ahead. Let’s go.”

Before Roy could ask anymore, she shifted the baton forward and they began free falling towards Earth. He screamed, shutting his eyes as he held onto the heroine for dear life. Cat Eye at the last second shifted him into her arms so she could land on her feet, while her realistic tail caught her baton.

“Stop screaming, you’re fine.” She orders, dropping him with a big ‘oof!’.

“Hey!” Roy yelled, rubbing his already sore back.

“Get up, we have to get the akuma before it’s too late!” She takes off running, making the teen boy scramble to follow her.

“Hey, hold up!” He runs across the rooftops, trying to catch up with her, making him gasp at how fast he was going. He felt lighter and quicker than ever before, feeling like he’s done this a million times as he soaked up the feeling. “I… I feel so free.” He smiles, and glances at the girl next to him. “Hey, Cat Eye! You said you’ll explain things to me on the way. What do you want to tell me?”

She quickly glances at him before looking straight ahead again. “Once we get the yo-yo back, it’s _your_ job to capture the akuma and purify it. But getting the akuma can be tricky, so sometimes we might have to use the miraculouses’ powers.”

“Like the ladybug’s Lucky Charm?” She looked back at him in surprise. “Tikki told me a lot, but I have to use it wisely or otherwise I transform back in five minutes.”

“That’s correct. Looks like Tikki really did tell you everything.” Her pursed lips made her look annoyed at the non present kwami.

“Yeah, she did.” He cocks his head to the side in slight confusion. “But, uh… how will I know when I’m supposed to use it?”

“You’ll just know. Trust me.” Her ears perk up. “I see her! We’ll be able to cut her off after this jump!”

Roy gulped, heart stopping. “Jump?”

“You’ll be fine. Just stick the landing and you’ll be okay.”

“I don’t-”

“Jump!!”

She grabbed his shoulder and gave him a big boost off the roof, and Roy found himself plummeting to the ground again. This time, he managed to land, somewhat gracefully, on his feet. He held his arms out to the side, trying to steady his wobbly stance. He shook a bit as his heart pounded in his ears loudly.

 _“This girl’s really trying to kill me.”_ He thought, swallowing hard at the morbid thought.

Next to him, Cat Eye landed soundlessly on all four, taking in the sight in front of her. “There she is, Princess.” She replies, looking at the akumatized woman.

“Princess?” Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at the stupid name.

“I don’t make the names up, the villains do.”

“I see.” He looked back at the floating woman above, taking in her appearance as well.

Hovering in the air a few feet away was a woman, her dirty and ragged white dress spilled out and covered the street she was on, and strips of it were magically grabbing cars and anything useful she can throw. From what Roy could see, her skin was sickening green color and she had a veil in her dark brown hair.

“Cat Eye, she looks like she’s in a wedding dress.” He replies, surprised.

“Well, I fought her last night and I couldn’t destroy the akuma since I dropped the earrings.” She replies, standing up. “Basically, her soon-to-be husband left her standing at the altar, never bothering to show up at their wedding. I can honestly see why she was angry, no wonder Dark Monarch used her for his advantage.”

He raised an eyebrow again at the new name. “Dark Monarch?”

“Look out!!” She pulled him to the ground just as a car was thrown at them, hitting a wall behind them.

Princess laughed. “So the Cat decides to come back for more!? Can’t get enough of me, huh?” The heroine growls at the taunting, just before the akuma’s eyes look into Roy’s. “Hmmm… what’s this? A boy?” She laughs again. “Oh wow! The Cat had got herself a boyfriend! Awe, you didn’t think you could defeat me on your own? So sad.”

Cat Eye growls again, soon feeling a slight tug on her outfit. “What?” She asked, quietly to Roy. Her eyes were still glued to her enemy.

“One of her dress-tentacle-things has my yo-yo.” He whispers, nudging her to look.

“It does.”

“Hey! Stop whispering! I hate that!” Princess yelled, bitterly.

Roy frowns. “I can see why he left you in the altar.” he mumbles.

“What?! How dare you say that!”

He stiffens. “Uh…”

Cat Eye smirked and grabbed a hold of him, whispering. “Keep her busy, I’ll get the yo-yo.”

He glances back at her in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Don’t stop talking, bug boy.”

“What are you-?”

Without any warning- _again_ -she threw him in the air, letting the villain capture him in her grip. The tentacle wrapped around tightly, pulling him into her view.

“You like to talk shit, don’t you?” Princess asked, glaring.

Roy paled at how frightening she looked. “Uh… well…”

“And who exactly are you? I’ve never seen you a day in my life?”

“Well… um…” He has to keep talking, he has to make something up in order for Cat Eye to get his yo-yo without any troubles. “Um… that’s because I’m new.”

“New?”

“Yep.” He made sure the ‘p’ popped at the end before flashing his cheeky smile. “I am. It’s actually my first day, and I’m pretty excited to finally meet my first villain. It’s crazy!”

She blinked at his child-like chit chat. “How fucking old are you? You sound like a kid in a candy store. No one should act like this when face-to-face with a villain.”

His smile grew. “Well I am. Yes siree, five year old me is so excited to fight a villain.”

“You’re not five.” She squinted closely.

“Early puberty.”

“You have stubbles on your face.”

He shrugs casually, a perfect combination with his shit eating grin. “Like I said, early puberty.”

Her eyes flashed anger as she looked like she wanted to send him flying in the air. “Why you little-!”

A small red yo-you hits her in the face with a loud thug. She hissed, covering her face as the string wrapped around the tentacle, pulling Roy free. He landed on the ground just as Cat Eye shows up, retracting the weapon and giving it to him.

“Don’t lose it.” The heroine warns.

“I won’t.” Roy replies, hooking the ring around his middle finger, ready to use it.

A thunderous, raging battle cry came out of the akuma’s mouth, piercing their both sensitive ears. Princess glared down at them with a murderous intent. “GOD DAMN YOU BOTH!!!!” She screamed, throwing a pickup truck at them.

They miraculously dodge, moving away from the road’s debris as they jumped and hid behind a chimney. They both took in a shaky breath, pinning themselves closer against the coling brick.

“She’s fucking crazy.” Cat Eye said, which felt like the biggest understatement of the year. “I don’t know how we’re going to stop her…”

“The akuma’s in her dress.” Roy replies, so surely.

She looks stunned again, looking at him. “What? Are you sure?”

He nods his head. “Positive.”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s just a feeling I have when I look at it.” He holds up his yo-yo. “I also have a feeling it’s time to use my special ability.”

She looked at him warily. “Are you _sure?_ Because if it’s wrong, you can’t take it back, you can only use it _once._ ”

“I’m positive. I have to use it.”

She stayed silent for a moment, still a bit wary about him using it so soon. She ended up just sighing like always. “Okay, just throw the yo-yo up, and shout ‘lucky charm’.”

“Throw and shout. Got it.” He takes a deep breath, before his charcoal eyes fill with determination. He throws the yo-yo in the air, and yells, “Lucky Charm!!”

The yo-yo explodes in bright colors of blue and gold, with just a hint of white as he could see something appearing from it. When the yo-yo fell back into his palm, he left his free hand open to grab what it had made.

“So that’s the Lucky Charm?” He mumbles, in awe.

“What did it give you?” Cat Eye asked, glancing at the object in his hands.

He held up the box, examining it. “It’s… a three piece tuxedo?”

“What?”

“Yeah, look. See?” Sure enough, that was what it was inside the box with a clear package front, making the boy super puzzled.

Cat Eye tilted her head a bit. “Huh? I swear that power can give you the dumbest, but useful things.”

“It’s a tuxedo! What the hell am I supposed to use this for?!” Roy yells, before yelping in surprised. He starts looking around frantically. “M-my eyesight… it’s in black and white. Why can I see in black and white?!?!”

“Calm down!” She ordered, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him from panicking. “It’s supposed to be like that!”

He looks at her like she has three heads all of a sudden. “What?! Why?!”

“It helps you look for ways to use your Lucky Charm object. It’ll light up in red when you find it, and after you do your vision will return normal. Just relax and start looking around.”

“Uh… okay…” He peaks around the chimney, eyes scanning the area for anything that could flash red. Soon, he saw it, the Akuma turned red for a split second, just as his own body and the tuxedo did too. Roy gasps as the light bulb goes off in his head. He stares at the heroine. “I’ve got an idea.”

***Break***

“COME OUT YOU FUCKING BRATS!! LET ME SQUISH YOU SO I CAN HAVE YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!” Princess yelled, just before a glowing butterfly shone over her face. After a few seconds of listening to her boss talking in her head, she waved him off. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LAZY ASS BUTTERFLY!!!”

“Hey, Princess.”

“WHAT?!” She snaps her head around, finding the source of the voice. She froze upon the sight of him, froze at the sight of him wearing a black tuxedo over his ladybug suit.

Roy flashed his famous grin again, raising his eyebrow in a seductive way. “Want to go to the altar together?” He asked, nearly gagging at how corny he sounded.

Her eye twitch. “What… the actual… fuck.”

“What? You don’t want to? I mean your fiance dumped you, and last time I checked, you can’t marry yourself.”

She clenched her fists. “Shut up! Are you mocking me?!”

He looked at her with a puzzled looked. “Mocking you? Why would I mock such a beautiful lady like yourself?”

She gasps. “You.. you think I’m beautiful?”

He smiles brightly at her. “Of course. So what do you say? You want to get married right now?”

The villain squealed with joy, throwing her hands in the air, shooing away the butterfly light in front of her again. “Yes! That’s all I ever wanted!” She yells, flying over to him, latching her hands around his. “Shall we?”

“We shall, and I’ll even let the lovely Cat Eye marry us off.” Roy says, gesturing as the heroine made her appearance, and strolled over to the both of them.

“I’m glad you two are so eager to get married, but I have to ask you something first, Princess.” Cat Eye replies, smiling at both of them.

Princess hums in agreement. “What is it?”

“ _Cataclysm._ ”

That one word activated her power, lighting up the ring and covering her hand with a purple and black electricity that was just surging out of control. Without any hesitation, she shoved her palm onto the wedding dress, disintegrating it into thin air. Princess gasps, losing the power that was given to her as Roy watched the akuma fly out into the open sky.

“Quick! Open the yo-yo and capture the akuma!” Cat Eye yells at the boy, just as she grabs Princess before she falls off the roof.

“Open it?” Roy asked, nervously.

“Just swipe your finger across it!”

He obeys, and runs his finger across the base of it; watching it as it sprouted wings before they tucked away, showing off it white core. He grins, giving his yo-yo some gentle swings before tossing it with all his might. It latched around the akuma, snapping close as Roy drew it back.

“Now what?” he asked, looking at his weapon.

“Release it. The akuma is now cleanse of evil.” Cat Eye replies.

Roy does, watching as the once black and purple butterfly was now nothing but a tiny, delicate moth, flying away in the most wholesome way. He caught himself staring in awe again. “Wow…” He said, amazed.

“Bug boy.”

“Yeah?”

“Take the tuxedo off, and throw it in the air and yell ‘Miraculous Ladybug’, and it’ll fix today and yesterday’s damage. Hurry, I'd rather disappear before the press show up.”

Roy wasted no time to shrug it off, muttering something like, “What’s with all the throwing in the air?”

He threw the clothes, shouting the magical words as they exploded into a ray of tiny ladybugs that ended up running around the city, fixing the damage that was caused. It was like watching a really good cgi movie, the effects were incredible as the ladybug’s went out with a bang, disappearing from sight.

“Wow.” He said again, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to find the cat.

“Let’s go.” She said, waving for him to follow.

His face turned to worry as he looked over at the lady who became akumatized. She was just lying unconscious on the roof. “What about her?”

“She’ll be fine. The police and ambulances always show up after a battle. We need to go.”

He nods slowly, following her lead just as he could hear sirens in the background like a strange coincidence. They jumped across the rooftops, landing in an empty alleyway, sheltered by darkness. From there, Roy let out an excited laughter.

“Oh man, that was fun!” Roy replies, feeling the adrenaline pumping. “I mean, it was scary, I’ll give you that much, But it still was fun! We should do this again.” He turns around to face her, only to find that she was standing real close with her hand out. “Cat Eye?”

“Give me the miraculous. Now.” Was all she said, leaving Roy completely confused.

He blinks and tilts his head with a puzzled expression. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If Cat Eye (Aka: Riza) was a bit mean, she's suppose to be like that in this story, at least until she gets comfortable with Roy. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me below, and thanks for reading!


	4. So, You've Come To A Major Decision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg scolds Riza, and Roy drowns himself in self pity. What else could go wrong?
> 
>  **(Update: 1/20/21** \- Artwork now included!)

A gentle hand pressed against her forehead, humming as she checked her temperature. “You don’t feel warm to me. Is your stomach still hurting, Riza?” The woman asked with a voice like honey.

Riza shook her head, gazing back up into her caretaker’s lilac colored eyes. “Yes it is. Only a little bit though.” She replies with a lie. With the secret job she had as being Central’s superhero(es), lying came with it (unfortunately).

The woman smiled gently. “Well, I’ll let you rest some more. You can skip your studies today.” She stands up from the edge of the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles on her pencil skirt.

Riza frowns at a thought. “Would my father be mad?”

“I’ll talk to him. Just rest and I’ll bring you some homemade chicken noodle soup later.”

“Thanks, Solaris.”

“No problem. I’ll check on you later.”

The woman left the room, making Riza sigh with relief. She used her hands to push herself up in a sitting position, resting her back against the headboard as she stared straight ahead at the drapes covering her 20 foot windows. She sometimes wished she had a smaller room like a normal kid does, but since she was a rich kid or whatever you want to call her, she got a _giant room,_ in a _giant_ mansion, on a _giant_ piece of property, in a _giant_ city. It was annoying sometimes, especially since she didn’t even have any friends to enjoy the space with. Stupid “safety” reasons. She hated her father’s overbearing rules sometimes too.

She let out another sigh, closing her eyes as she calmed her raging thoughts.

“Riza.” A stern voice called out. It was the voice that the kwami barley uses, which means he’s serious. And she knows that Plagg _rarely_ talks that way to her.

She cracked one of her chocolate brown eyes open, finding the kwami floating next to her. “Yeah, Plagg?” She asked, seeing his angry face.

There was a pause, but his face didn’t falter as he finally spoke what was on his mind. “That was a bad move you did last night, Riza. What were you thinking?”

She frowns, recalling what he was referring to. “I did what had to be done.”

“No you didn’t. You finally have the help that you need and you turn him away. Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? That boy wasn’t chosen to be the next holder of the ladybug miraculous, he just picked it up off the streets, which may I remind you that _I dropped_ the box. He only became a hero because Tikki asked him to.”

“Exactly!” Plagg yelled, throwing his arms in the air. “See? Even Tikki was on board, and you know she can picky about the people she picks!”

“Plagg-” Riza warned, giving a glare.

“Let me finish! Look, I just want you to take a minute and think about what you’ve done? Come on, Riza.”

She looks away, taking her kwami’s advice as the memory of last night’s event came through.

***Flashback***

_“Give me the miraculous. Now.” Was all she said, leaving Roy completely confused._

_He blinks and tilts his head with a puzzled expression. “Huh?” He took the moment to realize she was dead serious about the whole thing, and shook his head in disbelief. “Wait a second… you can’t be serious?”_

_Riza glared a bit more. “I’m not joking. Hand it over.”_

_Roy looked a little heart broken first, before his face flashed anger. “No way! You just confirmed to me earlier that you’re both Cat Eye and Scarlet Widow, and you’re telling me you still want to do both jobs?!”_

_“I’m **fine** with doing both. Don’t make me ask again.”_

_“Seriously? You can’t be serious with doing these two jobs, you’re going to wear yourself out or worse.”_

_“Listen bug boy, I’ve done this job for a year, I don’t need a lecture for you!”_

_His hands balled into fists. “Wake up! You finally have some help that you need and you’re just going to throw it away!?”_

_She let a low growl come from her throat, surprising (but also scaring) the teenage boy a bit. “I don’t need your help! I don’t need anybody’s help! I never had, and never will!!!”_

_“Cat Eye….”_

_“Now I’m going to ask you again, give me the miraculous. Don’t make me come over there and take it from you, because I will.”_

_Roy stayed silent for a moment, a gloomy look taking over his baby face as he realized there was no way to change her mind. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll give them back.”_

_“You will?” She asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously._

_“Yeah. There’s no point in running either, you’ll hear me anyway.” He started reaching for his earlobe, and the heroine looked away. “What are you doing?”_

_“I rather… not see who you are. It’ll be weird if I know you.”_

_“Oh. Far enough.”_

_Cat Eye looked away, but kept her arm stretched out as he took the earrings off. Soon with a flashing light and a small gasp from Tikki, the pieces of jewelry rested in her palms._

_“Thanks anyway. It was fun while it lasted.” Roy said, quietly but her super hearing picked up on it, along with the sound of his footsteps fading fast down the alleyway._

***End Of Flashback***

Riza frowned at the memory. Maybe she was a bit too harsh, but she made the right decision…. right?

“Look, Riza.” Plagg begins, flying in front of her to see him. His voice became softer, worried too. “Master gave you the miraculous’ so you can get out the house, a job where you can have some freedom from your own life, so what if that boy needs some freedom too? What if being a hero is the only way he can express himself? The only way he can have a safe haven? Have you ever thought of that?”

Her chest tightened with guilt as her eyes looked away again. “No. I haven't.” She replies, truthfully.

“Exactly Riza, I know you haven’t.” He frowns sadly, small shoulders sagging. “And even if that’s not the case for him, you still need help, you can’t keep doing this forever you know? You could get seriously hurt, or worse… you could end up dead, and I really don't want that. So please, I don’t ask for a lot, but please take that boy in as your partner. Please, Riza.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, as she squeezed her eyes shut as his words washed over her. She releases a shaky breath, glancing up at him for a split second before laying down. “I’ll…. I’ll think about it.”

Plagg watched as she pulled the covers over herself, her back facing him, a sign that meant she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. He shakes his head, eyes holding pity. “Please do, and please consider the boy. That’s all I ask.”

He floated away from the bed, letting her get the rest she deserves as Riza was left wondering if she made the right decision last night.

***Break***

“Oh, Roy, You’re up early.” Madeline said, swerving her chair a bit to see him better.

Her and her the other sisters, along with their Aunt, faced the boy who was practically dragging his school bag across the ground as he hopped down the stairs without a care in the world.

“Roy? Are you okay?” Vanessa asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all.” Roy replies, swiping a biscuit off the bar counter. He continued walking towards the door, leaving for school.

His Aunt Chris frowned. “Do you want me to drive you to school today?”

“No thanks. I’ll walk.”

He left, shutting the door behind him before making the long journey to his high school. It was only his second day and he was already dreading it. Dreading everything from school to what happened to him last night. Instead of doing his homework when he got home, his curious mind got the best of him as he opened the strange box he found yesterday. A box full of earrings and a magical little creature which he’ll never forget.

He’ll never forget the feeling of the warm light that engulfed him when he said those two special words; He’ll never forget how he would glide across the rooftops in a fast pace, and he’ll never forget the feeling that he’s done all this a thousand times before. He’ll never forget the freedom and happiness he felt when he did all that. He just wishes that it never had ended.

It ended, and he now had more questions than he did answers. Like who’s this Dark Monarch? What exactly is an akuma? And what is a kwami and why can it change a person into something else? He had a million more, but they’ll never be answered, _never._ Cat Eye/Scarlet Widow never talked to the public, never stopped moving to allow people to take a picture, never allowed anyone to see how beautifully detailed their costumes were. So artistic, so stunning and gorgeous. Even those cat-like eyes that glared at him yesterday were breathtaking. He wonders if Scarlet’s brown eyes held that kind of effect too.

He sighs. He’ll never get to see them again, he’ll never get to talk to Cat Eye again either. He’ll never. What’s more upsetting is he couldn’t really talk about what happened to him yesterday. How was he going to explain all that anyway? Especially to his best friend Maes who was obsessed with those heroines, how was he going to tell him that he was the bug boy?

Knowing Maes, he was all over the sighting of him yesterday. He couldn’t wait to hear his rant when he got to school.

“Hey, Roy!”

 _“Speak of the devil.”_ The boy thought, seeing his green eyed friend across the street. He quickly looked both ways before crossing, strolling up towards the school.

“Let me guess, superheroes?” Roy said, both annoyed and sarcastic.

Maes chuckled, before flinging his arm around his shoulder. “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.” They both started walking along the sidewalk.

“Before I talk your ear off, I want to ask, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Just tired. Homework made me stay up late.”

“I feel ya. Now-” Maes whips out his phone that showed his blog. “Guess what I saw yesterday?”

“The heroines?” Roy asked, not in the mood. But he knew you couldn’t stop Maes once he started talking.

Maes shook his head. “Nope. One heroine, and… a male hero.”

Roy pretends to be surprised. “No way, another hero?”

“Yeah! Dressed similar to Scarlet Widow! I can’t believe it!” He pumps his fist with a huge cheesy smile.

Roy starts wondering if the glowing light off him was real or he was just seeing it, either way it was nice to see him so happy. “So a bug boy? That’s interesting.”

“I know right? I must be dreaming.” Maes gasps. “Do you think this confirms my theory? Does this mean that Scarlet Widow and Cat Eye are the same person? And does that mean that she finally has a partner to help her out? I got so many questions.”

He frowns at the mention of her having a partner. “Uh, Maes?”

“Yeah, Roy?”

“Do you really think that person’s going to stick around?”

Maes raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well,... maybe it was only temporary.” Roy's shoulders slumped with disappointment. “I mean, she’s gone so long by doing it all by herself, why would she need a partner now?”

Maes pursed his lips and thought for a second. “Well, maybe… maybe it was….” He snaps his fingers at the new theory forming in his brain. “A trial!”

Roy looked at him puzzled. “A trial?”

“Yeah! A trial! What if she was testing out people to see if they could become the next hero? That has to be it, it makes the most sense, right?”

As much as he wanted to tell him the truth, he didn’t want to just ruin Maes’ dream of being a great journalist/ investigator. That didn’t sit right with him if he did. So, Roy kept his mouth shut and nodded his head.

“That sounds pretty accurate to me.” Roy replies, with a half hearted lie. “Leave it up for Maes Hughes to figure it out.”

Maes waves him off bashfully. “Oh stop, I’m just doing what I do best.”

 _“Sure you are.”_ Roy thought, chuckling.

The two of them stopped in front of the stairs, and Maes looked at him with pleading eyes. “Off topic here, but uh… can I please copy your science homework?”

Roy blinked before laughing. “Seriously? After all these years? You still need help with that?”

Maes’ cheeks heated up with embarrassment. “Don’t tease me! You know it doesn’t click with me!”

“Alright, Alright. I’ll help you. But we’ll have to be quick.”

“Thanks, Roy.”

***Break***

Roy fell face down into his bed, not bothering to kick his shoes off or to shed the heavy fall jacket he was wearing. He let out a groan, too tired to move and too tired to sneak into the brothel’s kitchen to get something to eat. He was too tired to even watch some tv to pass the time.

He couldn’t think straight. His mind was clouded with last night’s event that made him feel so weak and glum. Was he really not worthy? And why did this affect him so much? He was barely a superhero, he barely had any knowledge of superheroes too, so why did this affect him so badly?

He groaned into his oversize pillow, frustrated with all of this. This is not how he wanted to start the school year, this is not how he wanted to start his sophomore year. Not. At. All.

 _“Figures.”_ He cursed, rolling onto his back as he covered his face with his hands. _“Out of everyone in the city, why me? Why couldn’t someone else have found that stupid box?”_

He groaned again, shutting his eyes as he tried to clear his hyperactive mind. Unknowingly to him, he didn’t see how the air around him got warmed and there was a small, bright light above him.

“Roy.” The familiar voice chriped.

On cue, his eyes shot open as he removed his hands to find the small crimson creature hovering above his face. He gasps, bolting upright. “Tikki?” He said, surprised.

She hums and nods her head. “Yep. I’ve returned with the earrings.”

“With the earrings? Why?”

“Cat Eye felt bad and gave yesterday a lot of thought, and she told me to come find you again. She also wanted me to bring you a note too.” She drops the earrings and note into his palms, which Roy immediately opened. All the note said was,

_Meet me at Warehouse 9 at the  
Pier as soon as you can._

_-Cat Eye_

Roy reread the simple instructions so many times, feeling like he’s missing something. “I don’t understand. Does she actually want to see me?” He asked Tikki.

She shakes her head. “I promised not to say anymore. All she said was to trust her and follow the instructions.”

“And that’s it? Nothing else?”

“Nope. That’s all you need to do, Roy. So what do you say? Do you want to go meet up with her again?”

Roy stares back down at the note, thinking it over. Maybe she did want help. Maybe… he was actually worthy of being a hero. But he wouldn’t know the truth until he met up with the heroine again. He smiles, and slides the pieces of jewelry on.

“Then what are we waiting for?” He says, catching her attention. “Tikki, Spots on.”

***Break***

He didn’t know how he did it, but he made it in one piece by swinging on his yo-yo. It wasn’t a pretty sight though, unless you think swinging side-to-side and nearly clipping every building you pass counts as pretty. He sure needed a _lot_ of practice if he became a hero.

He shakes his head, _“One step at a time, Roy. We’re not even sure if she wants me as her partner or not yet.”_

Roy slipped inside one of the many warehouses on the pier, this one seemingly abandoned with nothing but broken down, and empty crates inside. “No wonder she wanted to meet here. This place is a ghost town”

“So you’re finally here.” Cat Eye’s voice broke through his thoughts, making him look up from where she stood on top of a ceiling beam.

“You told me to come, which might I say, I’m surprised.” He says, watching as she jumped down, landing on all four.

“Well I’m glad you did. I need to talk to you.” She replies, standing up tall, and only then did Roy realize they were the same height.

He raised a skeptical brow. “I’m all ears.”

“Good. Look…” She shines a guilty frown before heavily sighing. “I’m sorry.”

He froze, face holding shock. “Wait… what?”

“I am. I shouldn’t have been so cold with you, it’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“It’s just that I've been doing this for so long, and I’ve doubted that I would get help, so seeing you there and being the other half, it stunned me. For that, I am truly sorry.”

He smiled seeing how sincere she looked and sounded when she said all that, and it made him feel better about last night’s event. “So, am I officially your partner? Or am I here just so you can apologize?”

Her face turned serious, and Roy assumed that either meant she was going to ask him to hand over the miraculous again or that she really did need his help. He just hopes it was the latter.

“You can help.” She replies.

Bingo. So it was the latter. “Really?” He asked, perking up.

She raised one finger. “But-”

He slumped. “And there’s a but.”

“You have to understand something, this isn’t some game where you can constantly restart, this is _real life._ And with this kind of work, you can get seriously hurt, or even worse, you could **die.** So unless you want to avoid all those things, then this is not the job for you. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Roy bit the inside of his lip, wondering…. Did he? Did he want to go out there every single day, and risk his own life? Was it all worth it? Was it worth the danger in order to feel the adrenaline rush that felt amazing? To have the power to run across rooftops, and swinging across buildings that left him hundreds of feet in the air? To have a place where he didn’t have to worry about being a school kid and just enjoy some kind of freedom from his normal life? Was it all worth it?

“Well?” Cat Eye begins, crossing her arms as she waits for him to speak. “Have you come to a decision yet?”

Roy smiles, and shakes his head. “Yes, I have. The truth is, I want to help you. I think it’s time that you have a partner to stop this akumas.”

She smirks. “Good. Now, we’ll meet here every night to train, and I’m going to teach you everything I know.” Her face turned back to serious. “But let me tell you, if you can’t keep up and/or slow me down, I won’t hesitate to kick you to the curb. Got it, Bug boy?”

Roy knew there would be a catch with her, but that didn’t matter because he was going to do everything to make sure they’re equal. “So, Where do I begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Roy's journey begins....  
> What do you guys think is going to happen next?  
> Also, do you guys remember who Solaris is? Kudos to anyone who remembers her from the anime!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. So, It's Your Turn To Take Over The Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza gives Roy a history lessons on the Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I got caught in my other stories, and then some personal things got into the mix. My apologies. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  **(Update: 1/22/21:** Artwork now added at the very end)

Riza wheeled over an old dry erase board in front of her newly appointed partner, who made himself comfortable on a nearby crate. He had one knee up that was actually like his chin/arm rest. He watched her intensely as was she preparing his lessons.

“Alright.” The heroine said, clasping her hands together. “Before we begin our actual training, I’m going to give you a bit of a history lesson on the Miraculous.”

Roy nods. “Okay.” He says, all ears. _“This should be interesting.”_

Riza takes out a marker and begins writing what looked like the names of different animals, and he perked up when he saw her write ‘ladybug’ and ‘black cat’.

She soon faces him and starts talking, “Alright, before I was given the two miraculous’ over a year ago, they both belong to what you would call a ‘Guardian’.”

Roy tilts his head, clearly intrigued. “A guardian?”

She nods. “Yes. They’re people who watch over the jewels, protecting them with their life till their bitter end.”

“That seems a little extreme. What makes these things so worthy of protecting that it may cause your own life?”

“That’s a good question, and the answer is that the Miraculous are an ancient power that’s been here on Earth for quite some time. However, nobody could see a kwami, so a powerful alchemist created jewelry so when people wore them, they could see the Kwamis clearly. In return, the wearer was given a gift with extraordinary powers.”

He perks up, recalling something he studied a long time ago. “An Alchemist is an individual who is an individual who specialties in practicing and studying alchemy, which is a craft that requires a full understanding of chemistry, physics, and ancient alchemical theory.”

Riza looked surprised, her cat ears perking up. “Wow… you know about alchemy?”

He shrugs. “A little. I just kind of like science a lot, and I read about alchemy one time during my summer break. It was very interesting.”

“Well that’s impressive. I guess I don’t have to teach you about it.”

He smirks at the complement. “I guess not.”

She finds herself sighing at his flirtatious face. Riza then starts drawing on the board again. “Anyway, after getting a miraculous myself, the guardian taught me about the other kwamis _she_ has.” She uses the marker as a pointer. “These ones at the top are what we call ‘The seven’, they’re the most powerful ones, but not as powerful as the Ladybug and Black cat. The remaining are, the Peacock, the Butterfly, the Fox, the Bee, and the Turtle.”

Roy raises an eyebrow while scanning over the names. “What makes them so powerful?” He asked, curiously. “What makes _ours_ so powerful?”

“I’ve been told their abilities are something out of this world, I’ve never seen what they can do before.” She replies, truthfully. “As for the Ladybug and the Black cat, they’re what keeps the universe in balance.”

“Tikki mentioned something like that to me before. She says they’re like yin and yang, and holds the power of creation and destruction.”

“That is all true. They’re the literal laws of alchemy, they’re two sides of the same coin. You can’t have creation without a bit of destruction, and vice versa.”

Roy stroked his chin, thinking it all over. “Interesting, but it all makes sense. Are there more miraculouses?”

Riza hums, “Yes.” She starts writing even more names on the board, stepping aside to show him, as she points with the marker. “These twelve right here are also under the Guardian’s protection. These are the Xingnese zodiac miraculouses.”

He perks up again at the mention of his heritage. “Xingnese zodiac? So you mean there are miraculouses for that too?”

She hums again. “Correct. The Rat, the Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Rooster, Dog, and Pig.”

“Are they powerful?”

“They are, but not as powerful as the seven.”

He nods slowly. “Interesting.” He thought it was all pretty fascinating to him, learning all the miraculous history. He was certainly enjoying it. _“There are 12 that align together perfectly, and then there’s the seven. How do they go from one thing to another? And what can they all do?”_

“Any questions?” The heroine asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

Roy stopped to think again for a moment, before deciding he wanted to get straight to the point. “Yeah, I have one.” He says, slowly. He shifts his body on the crate so he’s sitting up more, looking into her odd eyes. “Why exactly are we needed? I mean, there are no reports of heroes ever living here, so why did you show up out of the blue over a year ago?”

Riza pauses for a few moments, before setting the marker aside, getting rid of any distractions. “Listen, according to the Guardian, there was never a need for a superhero, but that all changed when a man called ‘Dark Monarch’ showed up here in Central.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Dark Monarch, huh? He’s the one who makes people into these akumas, right?”

She nods. “Yeah. About a few decades ago, the Guardian accidently lost the butterfly and peacock miraculous. She didn’t think they still existed, until last year. So that’s when she decided to give me a miraculous.”

“A miraculous?” Now he was confused. Just one? “How’d you end up with two?”

She frowns a bit. “When she couldn’t find anyone else, I ended up taking up both mantles.”

“But this city’s huge, and you’re telling me you couldn’t find just one other person to help you?”

“Being a hero means i need a trustworthy person, and someone that’ll work together with me well. I also needed someone who can keep a secret and lie when necessary.” She glares a bit. “So no, I couldn’t find anyone that would be willing to follow those rules. Which I hope _**you will be able to follow.”**_

He held his gloves hands up in defense. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m a professional BSer.” He gives her a wink, which made her roll her eyes.

“Oh, brother…” She mumbled, shaking her head. “Any more questions before we wrap up for the night?”

“Yeah, actually…” He shifts his posture again, looking more serious too before he asks the million cen question. “When does this all end? Is it after we defeat Dark Monarch?”

She nods slowly, taking a deep breath before crossing her arms. “That’s the plan. But if I’m being honest, after investigating for a year, I still have no clue where he is. It’s like he’s invisible. There’s no trance of him anywhere whatsoever. It’s frustrating.”

“That’s weird. You would think there would be _something_ after all this time.”

“You would think, but I guess not.” Cat Eye looks back at the board to pick up an eraser to get rid of the marker. She didn’t dare want to leave any kind of superhero knowledge behind for someone to find (her Master would have her head if she did that). “Well, our lesson’s over, Bug Boy.”

Roy lets out a groan. “I really hope people online don't call me that. It just doesn’t suit me right.” He replies, frowning at the thought of that horrendous name popping up everywhere he goes.

“Well, that can be your assignment. Unless you want some bloggers to pick out your name that they did mine, then I suggest you brainstorm some.” She says, walking over towards him.

He hops off the crate, stretching and fighting back a yawn that was creeping up. “So, we’re done here?”

“Yes. Tomorrow we’ll meet back here at 9 to do some actual training. However, if there’s an akuma attack I expect you to be by my side. Got it?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.”

He hums, and turns on his heels. “Alrighty then, I’ll see you later, Cat Eye.”

“Hang on a second, Bug.” She grabs him by the shoulder, spinning him around so he was facing her. She makes a dead serious look. “One other thing. You remember when I said about me finding a partner who could lie?”

He raises an eyebrow slightly. “Yeah? What about it? You know I can lie to my family and friends.”

“Exactly what I wanted here, however, you can’t just only lie to them. You have to be able to lie _to me_.”

He pauses, looking at her like she had three heads. He was beyond confused at this point in time. “Huh?”

“The only thing you lie about in this relationship between us is our identities. Our secret identities _must_ remain a secret, no matter what the cost is.”

“But why? Wouldn’t it be easier to know who we are in case something happens?”

“It would, but it’s also risky. If anyone finds out who we are, we could put a lot of people in danger. Like if Dark Monarch finds out who we are, we’re screwed beyond anything.” She gives him a stern look. “You can’t tell anyone. Not your friends, not family, _No one_. Do you understand?”

Roy set his jaw tight, he knew that this hero gig was going to have a lot of baggage, but he didn’t think it had this much. He finally gives her a firm nod. “Understood. My lips are sealed.”

“Good.” She removes her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You too.” He turns on his heels again, getting a running start as he swung up towards the ceiling, before flipping through an open window to go back home for the night.

***Break***

“Here.” Roy said, as he set the plate down on his throw pillow. “It’s all I could find in the kitchen that wasn’t going to take any time to cook.”

He sat on the bed in his Pjs, watching as the little crimson and black kwami, Tikki, picked up a chocolate chip cookie to nibble on it happily. She gave him a bright smile with her big blue eyes.

“Thanks, Roy. I love cookies.” She said, taking another bit.

“That’s good.” He chuckles, leaning his back against the wall next to his bed. “I’ll have to stock up then.” Tikki hums in agreement, encouraging him to do so. He watches her chow down most of the plate, before finally asking a troubling thought he had. “Hey, Tikki?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay with me being the new holder?”

She stops just before she takes another bite. The kwami then looks at him with worried eyes. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, it’s just…” He sighs and scratches the back of his neck nervously. “I can tell that Cat Eye’s not a big fan of me.”

“She’ll come around, Roy. I promise.”

“Will she though? I mean, I’m probably not the ideal partner she wished for.”

“Then prove her wrong. Look, Roy-” She floats up to him. “I’m not trying to make any excuses for her, but she does come from a sheltered home life, and being a superhero is what gave her freedom. She’s probably a little upset that she lost _part_ of her freedom, which was me.”

Roy frowns, and looks away as his chest tightens with guilt. _“I didn’t know that’s how she felt. And are telling me I took that away from her? I didn’t know...”_

Tikki also frowns, before giving him a smile that was bittersweet. She floats closer, and tilts his chin to get him to face her. “But that doesn’t mean that was good for her. I could tell over these last few months she was starting to wear down a lot, and she could never admit it that she was.” She continues, shaking her head at the thought of her old owner. “Such a stubborn girl.”

Roy actually chuckles, before pointing to himself. “Well, I hate to break it to you Tikki, but I’m pretty stubborn myself.”

“Of course you are.” She sighs quietly. “Why are all my owners turn out to be stubborn?”

“Wait, you mean you’ve had more wielders of the Ladybug Miraculous before?” He asked, surprised. She nods. “Then… hold on…” He raised a confused eyebrow again. “I don’t mean to offend you or anything, but how old are you?”

She perks up at his manners, and flashes him a smile. “I’m much older than you think, and we’ll leave it at that.” Tikki replies, giving him a wink. “Although I’ve had a lot of female owners, it’s been a few centuries since I’ve had a male one. So I’m super excited I get another one after all this time.”

Roy laughs at her enthusiasm. “I’m glad I’m not alone. I was starting to think this was a girl’s only thing.” He says, his spirits finally liften. His onyx eyes soon found their way to his alarm clock, finding out it was past midnight already. “Well it’s really late, and I’ve got school tomorrow. Can’t miss that.”

He reaches over and grabs the plate, handing Tikki the last bit of cookie which she gratefully took and ate, before placing it on his nightstand. He then brings the throw pillow closer to him, leaving it next to him for the Kwami to rest.

“It’s all yours.” He replies as he pulls the covers over him.

She floats down, curling up in a cozy position as Roy switches his lamp off to lay down. He still couldn’t believe it. He was a superhero now, one that was going to start protecting the city day and night. He touched his head to make sure his tripping act at school yesterday didn’t cause him his coma infused hallucinations/fantasies. Someone please pinch him awake if he was dreaming, he didn’t want to live in it if it was all a crazy dream.

He hums delightfully as he shuts his eyes to sleep. “Goodnight, Tikki.”

“Goodnight, Roy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I promise I'll write a longer one next time. 
> 
> How do you thinks Roy's going to do? Tell me what you think below.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	6. So, Is This A Beginning Of A Love Square?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes finally meets one of his idols; And Roy comes face-to-face with a possible love interest. What could go wrong with all that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some friendly bromance between Roy and Maes. Absolutely NO slash for them. They're just friends (the title of this chapter is not meant for them _together_ ). I just wanted to make that clear before hand.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Heads up!” Cat Eye yells, warning him just in time to dodge a fire hydrant coming at his head. 

Roy took a step back, before her clawed hands grabbed the back of his armor, giving him a boost into the air. 

“Over the chimney!” She says, jumping over and landing. He nearly falls on top of her when he tries to land himself, and she gives him another boost forward, telling him to keep moving. “You need to work on your landing more.”

“You think?” Roy asked, before being shoved aside, a lamppost missing them both.

“And we got to work on your senses too.” She replies, her ears twitching for any more sounds of things being thrown. “We’ll work on that tonight.”

Roy nods as they keep running across the rooftops of Central, and away from the hatred spewing akuma. It’s been a little over two weeks since he officially became the city’s protector, along with becoming Cat Eye’s partner in crime. It was indeed a tough act to follow, and balancing this life along with his school was beyond harder than he could ever imagine. But he wasn’t going to back down now, not when he’s starting to the hang of all this alchemy stuff.

He felt himself smirk, just as his partner’s cat ears picked up on something else being chucked at them. “We gotta move!” She yells, and grabs a hold of his arm. Roy grabs his yo-yo, and throws and swings them to the other side of the street, landing on the other buildings.

He heard the akuma scream their names, along with many curse words that shouldn’t be said in front of two fifteen year olds. “This guy’s pissed.” He said, as they started running again. 

Their plan was to get them as far away from the city as they could, so there wouldn’t be too much damage. It seems to be working for the most part (except that now all eyes were on the heroes who desperately try to dodge anything that could kill them on impact). 

“Well we are toying with him.” Cat Eye says, before catching a whiff of a familiar scent. Her eyes widen as looks around rapidly.

Roy still couldn’t get used to the animal (or bug) like traits that come with the flashy costume. He still couldn’t get used to her super smell and hearing, and gracefully landed on her feet all of the time. Hell, he still couldn’t get used to his weak vision when he used his lucky charm, or that something so tiny as a ladybug could have massive super strength.

He discovered that last one when he _accidentally_ caught a trash bin with his hands. He almost had a heart attack that day, but continued to brag about it with Tikki who just eye rolled and ate her sweet treat. She was indeed a saint in his eyes, putting up with his pride like that. 

He tilts his head and asks, “What do you smell?”

She lets out a frustrated sigh. “I smell someone that shouldn't be here, but always is.” She replies, frowning. “I memorized it just for that.”

He raises an eyebrow under the red mask. “Are you talking about a civilian?” 

“Yes. But I don’t know…” She trails off , perking up when her eyes lock onto someone. “Found him.”

He followed her gaze, and he knew exactly who was watching them. Down in a small alleyway, peeking out and holding his phone with a joyful smile. It made Roy’s stomach drop. _“Maes?!”_

Cat Eye sighed, looking angry. “I swear this guy shows up at the worst times.”

“Y-You know him?” Roy slurred, trying to hide the fear on his face. The last thing he needs is for her to know that’s his best friend (she could easily trace Maes back to his real identity, which was a big ‘No-No'). 

“Not personality, but I know he runs a blog for us heroes.” 

The akuma’s voice (that sounded like nails on a chalkboard) suddenly boomed across the sky, hurting their ears. Roy even noticed that his partner's cat ears flattened against her head at the noise.

“Cat Eye?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” She cuts in, looking at him. “Look, I’ll distract the villain if you get the blogger out of here.”

He paled, immediately coming up with an excuse.. “But… Cat Eye, what about our plan?” He couldn’t risk Maes recognizing him by going down there.

“If the akuma sees him then he’ll either use him as bait, or he’ll get hurt, or killed. And we don’t want that.”

“Well how about I-”

“No. You’re not one hundred percent ready to go face-to-face against an opponent alone. You get the blogger, that’s your job.”

“But-”

“Just do it!” She U-turns around, heading straight for their enemy and Roy is left with a heavy feeling in his gut.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. _“I’m going to strangle Maes for this.”_

Roy grabs his weapon off his white belt, throwing it far and took a great leap off the building. He swung him down and towards the alleyway, where he landed a little wobbly (He really does have to work on that). Olive green eyes, belonging to Maes Hughes, meet his black ones quickly upon hearing him landing. His phone was out and there was no doubt he was filming or taking photos of the action. 

Maes’ face of surprise soon turned into pure joy. “Holy cow! You’re actually standing in front of me!” He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Roy nearly eye rolled at him fan boying, but didn’t want to give his identity away (He was known to eyeroll a lot in school). “Um….” He begins, before clearing his throat. He decided to deepen his voice the best he could. “Listen, _Kid-”_

“You’re in the flesh! It’s crazy! This is the first time one of you heroes has stood in front of me.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. _“But didn’t Cat Eye say she’s ran into him before?”_ He tilts his head, and asks, “What do you mean by that? Cat Eye claims she’s come across you a few times.”

Maes nods. “Well… yeah, but I never got to see her or anyone else.” He replies, truthfully. “When they wanted to get me away from the scene, Cat Eye usually puts a trash can over my head to blend me into my surroundings; Or Scarlet Widow wraps her yo-yo around me and dumps me somewhere else.”

Roy blinks a few times, baffled by his reply (and stunned that Maes was okay with it (?). _“She did… what?”_ He shakes his head, and reminds himself of the task at hand. “Nevermind that. I need to get you away from here, it’s dangerous.”

It was Maes’ turn to look surprised again. “You’re not going to put a bucket over my head or anything?” 

“No, and there’s no point to. You already know what I look like.” He says, walking towards the blogger. With one quick swoop, the bug hero picked him up and held him tight.

Maes laughed. “So my theory is officially confirmed. Scarlet and Cat were the same people, and you’re someone else.”

Roy ignored, and tried to hold back a smile he so wanted to show. “Hang on.”

He turned on his heels, running down the alleyway in the opposite direction as fast as he could. If his memory serves him right, Cat Eye told him that ladybug’s can run up to thirty seven miles per hour, which was hella fast for a bean pole like himself (but hey, if gets his friend out of danger, then he was going to use all his energy to do so).

Roy found themselves coming up to a park, where he hopped the fence of, landing on some soft grass. He places Maes down, who almost seemed like he didn’t want to let go in the first place.

“There, you should be safe for now.” He replies, before waving goodbye. “And a word of advice, please try to stay away. You could get injured or worse.” He takes out his yo-yo, ready to hop back over and swing to his partner, but his friend stops him.

“Hey, hero?” Maes said.

“Yeah?” He turns around, only to get blinded by a camera flash. 

The raven haired blogger smiled. “Finally, a clear shot of one of our city’s protectors. This is going up online later.”

“Uh… glad I could be of a service. Now, I have to go-”

“Wait!” Maes grabs his arm, an almost pleading look in his eyes. “Do you have a name? I would like to properly call you by it instead of Bug Hero. Unless you need one?”

“Uh…” Roy paused, his mind going blank. _“I never even thought of a name. I’ve been too focused on training.”_

He started to scramble his brain as fast as he could, wanting to make something up on the fly (but not something that’ll be cheesy or just straight up awful). I mean… this was his name! A persona he was trying to craft himself to be. It was someone he was going to be stuck with until they defeat Dark Monarch. So what exactly would that be?

_“Think Roy, think. What could I call myself?”_

His eyes darted around quickly, hoping to spot something that'll give him inspiration. Maybe a color? Like Scarlet? Or maybe just red, or crimson? Should he even use a color?

A small glimpse of a family using a grill in the park caught his eye. The flames that licked the charcoal reminded him a distant memory that his aunt told him about his parents. His heart clench of the people he didn’t know, and never will, but it definitely sparked an idea in his head.

“I’m…” He begins, deciding if this is what he wants. He suddenly smiles proudly, and looks straight into his best friend’s eyes. “I’m Ember Beetle.”

Maes tilts his head with curiosity. “Ember Beetle? But I’ve never seen you wield any fire abilities.”

“You could say it has a special meaning for me.” He turns and jumps on top of the fence, waving one last time before swinging away.

***Break***

Roy landed next to his partner, who was holding up a watch. 

“What took you so long?” The heroine asked, watching stroll over.

“I couldn’t get him to stop talking.” He replies, watching her raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“You talked to him?”

“Yeah…”

She eyes him carefully, before whispering a single word. “Cataclysm.” 

The watch shattered in her palm, and out came a darkness infused butterfly. Roy did his thing, cleansing the insect and releasing it back into nature with his trusty child toy.

“I’ll see you later, Bug boy.” She said, her ring beeping to tell her it was time to go.

“Hey, wait a second.” He said, stopping her from leaving. “You know one day we have to talk to them.”

“Talk to who?”

“The people of this city.” She opens her mouth immediately to protest, but he holds up his hand to tell her to wait. “Hear me out first. I’m not saying we go on doing interviews or anything big like that, trust me. However, one day we’re going to have to tell the people what’s going on. It’s been a year, they deserve to know what’s happening in their city.”

He watches her purse her lips, looking away to think. 

“Give me time to think about it.” She replies, after a while.

“Okay.” Roy said.

“See you around, bug.” Cat Eye takes off running, just as he yells out one last thing to me.

“Oh, and by the way! You don’t have to call me Bug Boy anymore! I have a name! Check out the blog!” He smiles and knows that she heard him by the twitch in her ears.

***Break***

Roy casually scrolls through his desk top, watching as the blurry photos from the battle today disappear into a video. He could hear Maes’ voice freaking out how close the heroes were, and it only cut off when he could hear something landing behind the camera.

Then with one more scroll of the cursor, he found his picture of the one in the park. It was officially the blog’s most crystal clear photo of a hero that the city barely knows. With a couple hashtags and bold headlines, comments and reposts, it was sure going to get so much attention for months to come (maybe even years at this point).

Roy let a smile quirk his lips, spotting the name he chose himself. _“Ember Beetle. I like it.”_ He scrolls down again, and this time was a reaction video; and judging by the millions of trees in the background, Maes was still at the park.

**“(Holy Crap! I just got saved by a hero, and I got to see his face! Can’t you believe it?!)” Maes said, jumping with excitement. “(AND he talked to me! He actually spoke! I didn’t think I’d be the one to discover something like, I ca-)”**

Tikki flew up near the screen, a cookie in her hand. “So you know him?” She asks, with wonder in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve known him since the first grade.” Roy replies, truthfully. “He’s my best friend. I thought you would have recognized him from my school?”

“No, I actually haven’t seen his face clearly before. Today was the first time I’ve seen him up close.”

“Huh. So Cat Eye really didn’t let Maes see her.” He pauses, and tilts his head at his kwami. “Wait… what do you mean _you’ve_ seen him? Can you see what I see when I transform?”

“Sort of. I can’t exactly see what you see, but it's more like a feeling.”

“Like you're my subconscious or something?”

“Something like that.”

Roy hums, his onyx orbs trailing back to his monitor. “Interesting.”

“You don't think he’d recognized you?” Tikki asked, worriedly.

He shakes his head. “Nah. He was too distracted by the fact he was seeing a hero so close to him. I doubt he would know if it was me.”

“If you say so.” She flew over to sit on his shoulder, finishing her oversize cookie as Roy continued to scroll. “So you think he’ll be talking about you tomorrow at school?”

“No doubt. But I know the kids at my school _love_ to talk about heroes, so I know they’ll join in.” He chuckles quickly. His fingertips brushing his earlobe where his jewelry was. “They’ve been so distracted that a male hero has showed up, nobody has questioned me about my earrings.”

“Well your hair is blocking it. Do you ever think about cutting it?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

 _“Nothing_ …” She sang, floating away.

Roy swerved his chair around to face her. “Just so you know, I like my messy hair.”

“Whatever you say, Roy.” 

He rolls his eyes, and draws his attention back to the screen, watching as his photo blows up even more.

***Break***

Flying paper airplanes and throwing paper clips was all the kids in Mrs. Sheska’s class was doing right now. The clock’s hands seem to move slowly as their teacher was late for school, stuck in traffic is what their principal told them about twenty minutes ago.

“Maybe we shouldn’t trash the room too much, she could be walking in here at any minute.” The shy and timid, Kain Fuery, says.

“Relax, we’ll be fine.” The jock, Jean Havoc replies, leaning back in his chair. His feet were propped up as well.

“Besides, Maes is showing us the photos he managed to take of our heroes.” The energetic, Rebecca Catalina chimes in. 

A small group of kids gathered around Maes’ desk who was swiping across his cell phone, pulling up everything he managed to get yesterday. 

“So this guy said his name was ‘Ember Beetle’?” Alphonse asked, his interest peaked.

“That’s what he told me.” Maes replies, honest.

“But why though? Did he give an explanation?” The sweetheart, Gracia Evergarden asked, making the blogger blushed a bit.

“Nope. All he said was that it has a special meaning to him. Whatever that means.”

“Well at least he doesn’t call himself ‘Ladybug’. That’ll be awkward.” The rich kid, Ling Yao replies, getting a belly laugh from it. Everyone in the room stayed silent, eyeing him oddly. “Come on, that was funny.”

“No one likes your stupid jokes, _Ling_.” His half-sister, Mei chang claims. She stuck her tongue out at his dumbfounded expression.

“You’re so mean to me!”

“Man, you guys are acting like you’re five years old.” Edward says, throwing more paper airplanes into the trash can nearby.

“Maybe you’re five years old, _Elric_.” The quiet child, Lan Fan, snaps back.

“Hey!!” 

“Will you guys shut up?! I’m trying to hear.” The Elric brother’s best friend, Winry Rockbell yells, making their mouths shut.

The group leans forward to listen closely at the sound coming out of the phone. Eventually, as Maes’ reaction video rolls to the end, a pop up ad takes over the screen, making the girls shriek with excitement.

“Now why are you guys yelling?!” Ed asked, wincing at how loud the room got.

“It’s her! She’s having a new fashion show this week!” Gracia says, pointing at the girl on the ad (who was wearing a very detailed dress, and a beautiful silky bow).

“Who’s that?” The nosy Denny Brosh asked, confused. 

“Do you remember when I told you I got inspired to cut my hair?” The tom boy Maria Ross asked, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Her dark hair was cut super short.

“Uh… yeah?”

“That was her! I got inspired by the famous Model, Riza Hawkeye.”

“I just love her father’s handiwork. The clothing he makes is absolutely stunning.” Winry said, swooning.

“I can’t believe out of all you, you like fashion shows, Win.” Rebecca says, surprised.

Winry frowns, and crosses her arms in a huff. “Well… I’m still a girl after all.”

“Yeah, and don’t knock it till you try it, Becca.” Mei adds, making the brunette roll her eyes.

“Oh brother…” Rebecca mumbles.

The scratching of a chair against the hardwood floor made everyone’s heads turn, seeing Ling standing up with a glowing aura that could be seen for miles long. “I can get all you ladies a ticket if you liked?”

“Oh, really?!” They said, and suddenly were crowded around him instead. “That’ll be wonderful! Thank you, Ling!”

Ling ignored how every other boy in the class glared daggers at him, blocking it out with a barrier of teenage girls.

“Damn rich boy…” Jean said, frowning.

“I know right?” Heymans Breda replies.

“So unfair…” Vato Falman adds.

As the room was raging behind him, Maes stayed focused on the ad on his screen, staring at with a sense of amusement. _“Huh…”_ He wonders, smirking. _“She seems like Roy’s type.”_

***Break***

“Why did I stay up late?!” Roy asks, as he barrels down the sidewalk to get to his school. “I do that all the time! It’s ridiculous!”

“Well, why do you do it?” Tikki asks, poking her head out of the inside of his jacket.

“Because I’m a teenager! We stay up late! That’s what we do.” 

He swerves around some people walking, and tables and chairs from a local cafe, to get to the street corner. He hits the button for the sidewalk, while leaning against a phone booth to catch his breath. 

“Almost there, Roy.” He told himself, anxiously waiting for that red hand symbol to disappear. Suddenly someone ran right into him, knocking the wind out of lungs. He chokes, “H-hey-”

He felt someone’s hands on his chest, pushing him back. 

“Get inside!” They said, sounding like they were female. 

Roy couldn’t even get a look at the person, as he was shoved into the phone booth, door closing shut. The person guided him so that his back was facing the door, as they shrunk themselves like they were trying to hide.

“Hey, what is going-” He tries to speak, but is cut off again.

“Act like you’re talking on the phone!” They said loudly, Before whispering, “Please…”

“Uh… okay?” 

He grabs the phone off the receiver, placing it by his ear. The beeping it made, and the voice asking him to insert a quarter made him miss the way Tikki froze against the inside of his jacket. Only a few seconds later is when he started hearing voices coming from outside.

“Where’d she go this time?” A woman replied, sounding fed up.

“Miss Hawkeye? Miss Hawkeye, where are you?” A man yelled, worriedly.

“Is she in here?” 

Roy felt the person against him stiff, and also felt a pair of eyes looking through the glass on the door, only to heavily sigh after a quick glance.

“Not there?” The man asked.

“No.” The woman said. “Her father is going to kill us.”

“Maybe she went to that bakery she likes. It’s down this way, correct?”

“Yes.” Another sigh. “I hope you’re right, Armstrong.” 

The voices and hurrying footsteps vanished down the sidewalk, and for some strange reason, Roy could feel his own heart racing at the drama he didn’t know he was caught in. 

“Hey, are you-” He begins, wondering what’s going on.

“I’m sorry. My father’s bodyguard and secretary won’t let me do anything on my own.” The person said, a voice that held a smile. “So thank you for helping me escape them.”

“It’s no problem, Mi-”

Roy’s words were cut short again when she straightened up to face him. He felt his face heat up when he caught sight of her. Brown eyes like a swirl of caramel and milk chocolate; fair skin that complemented her greatly; and blonde hair that was cut in a cut pixie. 

Roy blinked a few times, on cue with his heartbeat that picked up its pace again. When the hell did he become so love struck?

“Um…" He stutters, and knows he probably looks like an idiot right now. "Hello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy's hero name is homage to his character in the FMA series. 
> 
> **Ember** , because, A: It's small piece of burning or glowing coal or wood in a dying _fire_.  
> And Roy's known as the flame alchemist.
> 
> And **Beetle** , because, B: Beetle sounds better than Ember Bug. 
> 
> (Fun fact: Did you know that ladybug's are actually consider beetles? Crazy right? Lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> (Side note: Someone asked me if Maes is like Alya in this AU, and as you can see by this chapter, the answer is yes. But can you guys guess if Maes will be getting a miraculous like Alya? Tell me what you think down below. I would love to hear your guys' theories)


	7. Sun God (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza meet, along with a few other class mates. Meanwhile, Dark Monarch makes his strongest monster yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. This chapter is where blood and violence start to heat up, so heads up on that!
> 
> Also, Chapter 1-5 now has artwork made by me. So go back and check those out if you want to see what Roy and Riza's suits look like. I'll also try to post more artwork later on.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The door to the old church was thrown open, and two strong men chucked a girl outside, landing face first into a dirty puddle. She cried out, and brought her hands up to her face that started to sting. 

“I told you, Rose. You’re done here.” The Priest behind her said, standing side by side with his extra muscle.

“But… Father…” She choked, slowly glancing back with tearful eyes. “You promised. You told me you can bring him back. You promised me.”

The man scoffed loudly. “I only told you that because I pitied you. You can’t bring people back from the dead, Rose. It never was going to happen.” He said, almost laughing at her.

“But.. but…”

“Your sadness and grieving state has gone on long enough, and you’re starting to get my worshipers down, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to ban you.”

The girl’s lilac eyes grew wide, as she faced him completely, begging on her knees. “But Father, you can’t! I need this place!” 

“Tough luck, girlie. Go find someone else’s church to ruin.” He turns on his heels, waving her off. “And stop you crying, and get over him already. Jeez… damn girl.”

He whispers the last part, which she unfortunately heard before the doors closed. From there the harsh wind picked up, which felt so much colder than it did this morning, and she felt tiny water droplets fall from the sky that was turning gray. 

A small sob, as her hands tighten around her engagement ring. “He… he lied to me…” She says, tears freely falling now. “He promised me… He abandoned me…” Another sob. “How could he?!”

Rose curled in on herself, letting her body shake and get attacked by the rain. She shivered, shook, and sobbed to no one but herself, paying no heed to anything around her. And that includes no seeing a tiny black and purple butterfly crawling through the cracks of her hands, absorbing into the engagement ring.

It was like lightning had electrocuted her.

A jolt in her spine, and a new wave of cold and numbness.

She gasps, feeling her mind suddenly cloud over with fog.

**“Aw…. Did the one person you thought would help you, turned against you? How sad…”**

Rose tilted her head, a man’s sly but creepy voice started speaking in her head, and everything in her very body told her to run, but didn’t. There was something about the way he talked made her want to stay and listen. 

“Who… who are you?” She asks, curiously.

**“Who am I? Well, my name is Dark Monarch, and I’m the person who’s been giving people like you powers for a whole year now.”**

Another gasp, and Rose bolted her to her feet with newfound fear. “You’re the one who’s been creating supervillains?!”

**“Super Villains? Oh no, miss. I’m here to help.”**

“To help? How? I thought you were the bad guy?”

**“Oh no. Those so called ‘Heroes’, Cat Eye and Ember Beetle claimed they are the good guys, but in reality they’re not.”**

“But… they save people. They stop the villains from destroying the city. How are they the bad guys?”

**“Because they’re stopping me from helping all these poor people who've been hurt. They’re stopping my plans of saving this city. You understand, right?”**

She swallowed hard, before biting her lip. “I’m not sure what I understand.”

**“And that’s okay. You’ve hit a roadblock in your life, and that causes anyone to lose themselves for a while, But I can help you get back on track.”**

“How? How will you be able to help me?”

**“I need to get those two _‘heroes’_ miraculouses. If I can get my hands on it, I’ll be able to grant a wish. And if you help me get them, I’ll allow you to wish back your fiance.”**

She froze. “Y-You can wi-wish him back?”

**“Not me, but you. All you have to do is help me get them, and bring them to me. Then, I’ll show you how to make a wish. How’s that sound?”**

She let her jaw slack straight, and used the back of her hand to wipe her cheeks clean from tears. “What can I do?”

**“Simple, just stand still while I let my akuma give you powers. From now on you’re Sun God, and I grant you the powers of the god you worship, Leto. In return I want you to bring me Cat Eye and Ember Beetle’s miraculouses. Do you understand, my child?”**

Without any hesitation, she quickly replies with, “Yes. I understand completely.”

And the ominous black ink and electrifying purple light engulfed her, causing her to transform into the Villain's personal puppet.

***Break***

“Um…” Roy stutters, and knows he probably looks like an idiot right now. “Hello.”

She flashes him a smile. “Hello.” 

His chest tightens with her pretty smile as he feels his cheeks warm up. “Uh…” He begins, mentally slapping himself afterwards. _“Damn it, Roy! Pull yourself together! You’re looking like an idiot!”_ He clears his throat, and opens his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry.” She begins. “My father doesn’t allow me to go on my own. I was just trying to go to school like a normal kid.”

“Oh. Are you homeschooled?”

“Not after today.” She smirks, and notices his bag. “Are you going to school?”

“Uh.. yeah.” He replies, smiling as well. “I go to Central City High School.”

“Really? That’s the school I’ve enrolled in.”

“Well that’s great! I’m heading there now, actually.” He stretches his arm out, pushing open the phone booth door. “I can take you there if you like?”

“I’d love that.” 

Roy holds the door open for her before letting himself out, still missing the way his kwami froze up in his jacket pocket whenever the teenage girl started speaking (He was also too love struck right now to even notice). Together, he showed her the way to their high school, talking like they’ve been good friends.

_“Odd. It feels… familiar...”_ It crossed his mind once before he cast it aside like a piece of trash.

“So… do you mind me asking what _that_ was all about?” He asks, slowly. “You know, pushing me in the phone booth, ordering me around…”

She giggles. “I’m sorry. Again.” She frowns slightly, looking indirectly annoyed. “Like I said earlier, my father won’t allow me to go out on my own, and sent his secretary and bodyguard after me.”

He raises an eyebrow out of surprise. “Your father really does that to you?”

“You could say I’m kinda… famous.”

He blinks, and rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” He replies, watching her face him in confusion. “But uh, I don’t really recognize you as a celebrity.”

The girl actually smiled at this. “You’re the first person to ever say that to me.” 

“Is that a good thing? Or…?”

“To me, it’s a good thing. It’s nice not being recognized for once.” She suddenly stops, mentally slapping herself. “Oh, where are my manners?” She holds her hand out. “I’m Riza.”

He wastes no time to shake it. “I’m Roy. I’m a sophomore.” 

“A sophomore? That’s great. Maybe we’ll be in the same class since I’m one too.”

“That’ll be awesome.” They continued walking another block, stopping in front of the school building. “Well this is it. Our school.”

“Thanks, Roy.”

“You’re welcome.”

The slamming of a car made the two of them jolt up a bit, watching as a woman stumbled out with a back and rolled up charts in her arms, while trying to fix her askew glasses. She too also perks up when she catches a glimpse of them.

“Oh, Roy! Do you mind lending me a hand?” Sheska said, slightly embarrassed. 

Roy comes over with Riza following close behind, taking some of the extra items out of her hand. “Mrs. Sheska, I thought you’d already be inside teaching?” He asks, curiously.

The brunette sighs. “My car broke down, and I had to take a taxi.” She replies, sounding so defeated. “I really just need to give in and get a brand new car.” The school’s best teacher spots the ‘secret’ model next to her student and smiles. “Oh, are you the new student that was supposed to start today?”

“Yes, ma’am. Riza Hawkeye, I’m so happy that you’ll be joining us.” Sheska said. “I see that you’ve already met, Mr. Mustang here.”

“Mustang?” Riza said, looking up at him.

“I know, weird name, right?” He replies, going back to his nervous habit of scratching his neck.

“No, I actually think it’s pretty cool.”

He felt his cheeks heat up again, and was about to stumble on his next few words before his teacher saved him. The brunette woman told them both to follow her to her classroom, all while telling Riza about the school and it’s students. They walked up the stairs to the second story, arriving at the first door on her left.

“-This is my classroom, as well as your main one. All the students here are nice. There are mostly sophomores here, but there are a few freshmens in this class that managed to get a good grade and stick with me. I hope that’s alright.” Sheska said, hand on the door knob.

“I don’t mind.” Riza says, honestly.

“Wonderful.” She swings open the door, gasping at how messy it was, as all her students snapped their heads at her. “What did I say about throwing paper airplanes in this room?! Who did this?”

Everyone jerked their blue eyed classmate.

“It was Jean.” Kain said, making his friend look back at him with betrayal.

“Dude, Low blow!” Jean said, before facing the teacher again. “And it wasn’t just me!”

“I don’t care, I just need you to clean up as many as you can.” Sheska said, gesturing to the paper covered floor as he slid out of his chair to clean. Her head then turned to one of the other students who were chuckling. “Since you find this so funny, why don’t you help Jean clean up, _Edward?”_

The gold eyed child’s face also flashed a bit with betrayal. “What?!” Ed said, in disbelief.

“You heard me. Get down on the floor and clean up. You too, Ling.” 

“Me?” Ling replies, confused.

“I see you laughing in the back too. Get down and help them.”

The three ‘punished’ teens dragged themselves over to ‘their’ mess, and began to clean. 

Sheska sighed again. “Alright, for starters, I like to apologize for being late. I had some car trouble, and then the taxi I took ran into some traffic. However, my absence doesn’t give you guys an excuse to make the whole classroom a mess. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mrs. Sheska.” They replied in unison.

“Good. Now, on to some better news, we have a new student joining us.” She takes a step to the side, giving the new girl some more room. “Class, this is Riza Hawkeye, she’ll be coming to this school for now on.”

Instead of saying a greeting, the whole classroom became eerily quiet as their faces morphed in surprise and disbelief. Some even had their mouths open (Especially all the teenage girls).

“I think I really am the only one who doesn’t know who you are.” Roy leans in to whisper to her. He was met with another giggle like earlier, just as she takes another step forward towards the class.

“Judging by all your faces, you probably already know who I am. So I guess I really won’t have to introduce myself, but… I will.” Riza said, coming up with her introduction as she goes. “I’m Riza, and I’m fifteen. I’ve been homeschool since I was pretty much born, so… well that’s really it. I’m glad I can finally come here, and I hope that you’ll accept me.”

“That was wonderful, Riza.” Sheska chimes in after she is done. “Now Class, please be nice to her and help her out with anything she needs because she’s new. Okay?”

“Yes, Mrs. Sheska.” They said, again.

“Good. Now Riza, you can have the seat next to Rebecca. You can sit down too, Roy.” 

The two teens nodded, before heading to their assigned seats.

“Hey, Maes.” Roy replies, sliding in the chair next to him.

“Dude-” Maes begins, in a low whisper. A quick glance to make sure nobody was eavesdropping before continuing. “You arrive with _**The Riza Hawkeye?”**_

“Yeah, so?”

“Dude, do you not know who she is?”

“Should I?”

Maes sighs quietly at his friend’s obliviousness. “You know that clothing brand, ‘The Master’?” 

“Yeah?” Roy begins, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, the man who created that company is Berthold Hawkeye, Riza’s father. She model’s for him.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. I never knew.”

“Really, Roy.” His green eyes widened in disbelief. “You really haven’t noticed the giant posters of her around town?”

“N-no…” The raven haired teen replies, his cheeks heating up out of embarrassment.

“See. This just proves that you spend too much time in your house.”

“Um, excuse me? Pot, Kettle? You run a blog that takes up most of your life, causing _you_ to stay inside when it’s a bright and sunny day.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He picks up a pen and pretends to draw, making his friend roll his eyes.

_“Oh, brother.”_ Roy thought, holding back a cheesy grin.

Meanwhile, Riza founded herself sitting next to the brunette girl who will forever be her desk mate. “Hello.” She greets politely. 

“Hey.” Rebecca said, a small wave as she leans back into her chair.

“Rebecca, get your feet off the table.” Sheska scolded, as she took her own seat.

She quickly removes her feet, sitting up straighter. “Sorry.”

“Alright class, give me a minute to set everything up and then we can begin.”

“While she’s doing that-” She stuck her hand out for a shake. “I’m Rebecca Catalina. I’ll be your desk buddy.”

“Riza Hawkeye. It’s nice to meet you.” Riza said, taking her hand.

“Have you really been homeschool this whole time?” 

“Sure have. Just me and my dad’s secretary.”

The brunette frowns with concern. “Just you? Do you not have any siblings or friends to do it with?”

Riza frowns as well, shaking her head. “No. Just me.”

Rebecca felt her heartstrings being tugged at, frowning once more before it turned upward. She then slung her arm around her new friend. “Well, don’t you worry. You and me, we’re going to be the best of friends now.”

Riza flashes a smile. “Thanks.”

“And also, don’t mind the other girls in the class.” She gestures to some of the teens still stealing glances of the model every couple seconds. “They’re all nice, and mean no harm. They’re just big fans.” 

Riza looked over, catching a few of the girls looking her way. She politely waved back, getting a few surprised gasps for them as they waved back as well. “Noted.” 

***Break***

The first period bell rang, and Mrs. Sheska dismissed her class for lunch which some silently were grateful for. 

“Thank god, I’m hungry,” Heymans said, patting his stomach.

“You’re always hungry.” Vato replies, earning a delightful hum from the ginger head.

“Is the food good here?” Riza asks as she starts gathering her things up from her desk.

“Depends who’s cooking.”

“I hope it isn’t Vicky, or we’re screwed.” Jean chimes in, turning slightly green at the thought of the woman’s grotesque cooking skills.

“Is it that bad?” Riza said, before Rebecca slings her arm over her shoulder again, reeling her in.

“It is, and it happens to be Vicky, I suggest you grab as many prepackaged ice cream sandwiches as you can, and just eat that.” Rebecca says, truthfully (which got a lot of the other kids to nod along for agreement). “I’ll show you around school too if we have enough time.”

“Sounds good.” The blonde girl faces the boy she met earlier, her eyes lighting up. “You coming to eat with us, Roy?”

“Me?” Roy asks, perking up at his name.

“Yeah. I can pay for lunch, it’s the least I can do after you help me out earlier.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I insist.” She waves for him to follow. “Come on. Let’s all get lunch.”

“Okay…” He mutters, watching her and Rebecca exit the classroom together. Only seconds later after they left, he felt his best friend nudged him from behind.

“So. What happened earlier?” Maes asked, grinning mischievously.

He felt his face heat up for the millionth time today. “N-Nothing, Maes. I just was helping her get to school, I met her on the way here.” 

“Are you sure that was all?” Maes wiggled his eyebrow a bit, making Roy turn a shade of red.

“Knock it off! It wasn't anything you think.”

“Oh really? Your face is telling me otherwise.” He leans in closer to whisper again. “Don’t tell me you already have a thing for her?”

“What?!” Roy said, as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. “No way! I don’t!”

“Oh. My. God. You do!!” He playfully punches him in the arm. “Dude! She’s totally your type, no wonder you're so red.”

“Shut up, Maes.” He crosses his arms, and tries to hide his face somehow. “Besides, I just met her, and would like to know more about her before… you know… thinking about liking her.”

“I’m just teasing you, man. Besides, that’s probably a good idea to wait.” Maes says, happily. “Although, I did fall head over heels for Gracia when I first met her.”

“And you talk about me. Shame on you.” 

Suddenly to make everyone jump out of their skin, the akuma alarm started to blare loudly, stopping everyone in their paths. Some even winced at how loud it was, even when they were inside where it was kind of muffle.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!?” Edward yelled from somewhere in the room. 

“I just wanted some lunch!!” Heymans cried, as their teacher started trying to usher the remaining students together.

“You guys know the drill, we need to get to the shelter.” Sheska said, trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

“Oh, I’m not missing this.” Maes says, before bolting out the room.

“Maes Hughes! Get back here!”

“Maes!” Roy yells, but his friend is gone and probably won’t be able to hear them with this stupid alarm. _“Why does he do that?!”_ He takes off running himself, ignoring his teacher’s orders to come back. He swerved around some of the other students that were being ushered to the shelter in the basement, and even passed by people from his class.

He even heard for a brief second of Rebecca asking where Riza ran off too. His heart dropped for a split second, but quickly put that behind himself because he has a job to do. _“I’ll worry about them later. Now I have to stop the akuma, and make sure Maes isn’t in the crossfire.”_

He looked both ways before dunking inside an empty locker room, immediately pulling open his jacket for his kwami to fly out. “You know the drill, Tikki.” He says, ready for battle.

“Uh… Yeah.” Tikki mumbled, and to Roy’s surprise she was looking a little pale (Can kwami’s even get pale?).

“Are you okay?” He asks, concerned.

“I’m fine. Just… in thought.”

“Okay, well in that case.” He flicks his earrings with a smile. “Tikki, Spots On!”

With those words his earrings flashed, and his body became morphed in a warm electrifying blue light, forming his hidden costume. He sucked in a breath, finding himself growing with more and more confidence the more he transforms. It may have only been doing this for two weeks, and frankly he does have more to learn, but he’s already accepting and enjoying who he is now. 

He’s Ember Beetle. 

A name that held a special meaning to him, and it was a story his aunt told him about his parents. He’s heart did sting a little at the two people he never got to meet, but that won’t stop him from his one goal.

And that was stopping the akuma.

Roy rushed out, hoping over the railing and swinging himself up to the roof, getting a better look. _“Now, where could that akuma be?”_

“Bug.”

Jumping slightly and looking back at the extremely silent heroine. _“Damn those graceful landings.”_ He smiles just a bit, a wave of relief that he’s got help now. “Cat Eye. I didn’t think I would see you this early in the game.”

“I was close by.” She replies, strolling up next to him. “You?”

“You could say I was the same way too.” He says, before his eyes trail back to the city. “Do we have anything yet on this akuma?”

“I’ve been looking for any updates on my device, but I haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Well there has to be something, or otherwise this alarm wouldn’t be going off. So what could it be?”

“Hand on a second.”

His eyes trailed back to her, catching her nose take a whiff of the autumn air. “Got something?”

“It’s extremely faint, but I smell smoke coming from the east.” Riza replies, pointing into the direction of the smell.

“Do you think it’s from the akuma?” 

“Could be. Let’s check it out.” 

She soon leaped off the building, Roy trailing closely behind as they headed east. On the twenty block mark, the smoke smell got stronger and so did the gasps and screams of civilians at the sight. They also saw a rising fire that burned up what looked like a church, which made them both glance at each other in slight surprise.

“I’ve been doing this for a whole year, and not once have I seen a church get destroyed before by an akuma.” Riza said, stopping at the edge of the roof from across the street. Down below they saw people gather around, and even saw a priest giving his two senses to the fire department.

“You could get here any faster?! What about my business?!” He yelled, the firemen staying completely silent as they tried to finish the job. “Are you even listening to me?!”

“Man, what an ass.” Roy replies, moving his eyes away from him, and looking somewhere else. He pauses when he spots someone familiar. “Hey, Cat Eye?”

“Yeah?” She said, looking his way.

“Our blogger friend is here.”

Her ears flatten out of annoyance. “Why am I not surprised? He’s always here. Just ignore him.”

Her reply seemed to go ignored as her partner said, “I’ll be right back.”

“What? Wait, where are you-”

Roy ignored her again, and hopped off the roof and into the alleyway, staying hidden in the dark. He then threw his yo-yo that landed next to his friend, getting his attention. “Psst! Over here.”

Maes eyes lit up as he followed the weapon to the hero’s hiding spot, looking a little stunned too that he was being spoken to again. “Ember Beetle?” He said, looking out of breath from running so many blocks to get here in only a matter of minutes (And now Roy wonders if all that running around is the reason his friend’s so good at track and field in school).

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Whoa…”

“Listen Kid, I’m just wondering if you know what’s going on here. Was it the akuma?”

Maes suddenly looked very prideful that a superhero was asking him for his help, and immediately started racking his brain for any information. “From what I’ve gathered, it sounds like it was. But I didn’t see it, so I don’t know what it looks like. All I know is that it can produce fire.”

“Hmm… this isn’t looking good already.” Roy mumbled, before nodding towards his friend. “Thank you, Maes. I’ll tell this information to my partner.”

“You know my name?”

Roy tensed up. “Uh… Yeah! Yeah! I’ve read your blog many times. So uh.. Yeah.” He turns and waves. “Have a good day, and please stay out of the akuma’s way.” He throws his yo-yo to leave the scene, making the already prideful aura around his friend even more powerful.

“He knows my name.” He pumps his fist in the air. “SO COOL!!!”

Roy soon lands back on top, facing his partner in crime. “I’ve got info. Apparently it’s a fire base villain. Their MO is still unknown, unfortunately.”

“So you had to talk to the blogger?” Riza asked, looking a little displeased.

He held up his gloved hands in defense. “Look, I know we have to try to avoid him because of his profession, but you have to admit he gives good info out.”

“I can’t completely disagree with you…”

“No you can’t, and one day, _you_ might have to do the talking.”

“I doubt that. I’ll leave that up to you.”

He raises an eyebrow, and tilts his head to the side. “You know, I can’t always-”

“MOVE!!!” She suddenly yells, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him out of the way just a ball of fire struck where he was. 

Two sets of eyes looked straight at the now burnt spot, just as the wind and air changed temperature. It suddenly felt hot and sticky, it smelled crisp and burnt, and it was that for a bad reason…

The akuma was here.

With a bright light somebody was floating a few feet above them, almost like they were staring straight into the sun. With burning retinas, they squinted to get a good look at their foe. Her whole body was cream color and an extremely light yellow; her hair was super long and wide, and it was the color of fire.

Scratched that.

It _was_ fire.

The woman all white eyes narrowed at the heroes, who seemed to look quite surprised at her appearance.

**“Those are the heroes I was telling you about, Sun God. I need you to get Cat Eye’s ring, and Ember Beetle’s earrings for me.”**

“And how do I do that? They’ve seemed to be extremely well trained.” She asked her creator. She was whispering to make sure she wasn’t heard.

**“Your after that priest, right? Well, he’s currently outside his church that you lit up, and I know very well that the heroes will hold back if you have a hostage in your grasp. You can kill two birds with one stone if you do what I just suggested. What do you say, my child? You get your revenge, and I get my jewelry?”**

She grins. “Will do, Monarch.” She quickly creates another fireball, and shoots at the teens who dodged once again. And in a blink of an eye, she swoops down and grabs the priest off the sidewalk, and begins flying away.

Cat Eye waves the smoke away from her sensitive nose, holding back a nasty cough. “She’s getting away. And with that prick of a priest!”

“Well let’s go then!” Ember says, both him and her taking off after them. 

They trailed behind as close as they could, even picking up on the distant screams of the priest that had just been abducted by the fire wielding akuma. That gave the duo an extra boost of motivation to give it all their might, launching themselves into the air and free falling straight for Sun God.

“I’ll try to get the akuma away from him, while you get the priest!” Riza said, coming in closer.

“Sounds like the plan!” Roy replies, swinging his yo-yo that soon found itself being wrapped around Father Cornello’s ankle. He laid himself on a lightpost, setting his feet as he gave the cord a yank, pulling the man free. 

Sun God looks back in disbelief and anger, just as Cat Eye tackles her. Immediately upon contact, the young heroine cried out in pain at the akuma’s body of heat. 

“Stupid Cat! Get off me!!” She yells, grabbing the heroine’s wrist tightly, burning the spot. She got another cry of pain from Riza.

“Cat Eye!” Roy yelled from the distance while setting Cornello down safely on the roof.

“Quit playing games, I just want your ring.” Sun God said, reaching for the black and green band on her finger.

Riza hissed through her teeth, grunting at the scorching pain. “You’re not getting my ring. So fuck off!” She yells, swiping at her cheek with her free hand. Her claws made three black streak marks across the akuma’s fire skin, making her pissed.

“Damn you!!” Sun God’s hand lit up with fire, and shoved her palm into Riza’s abdomen, sending her flying back on the ground. 

Riza choked, her hands reaching for her searing side that was bubbling with blood, making her shut her eyes tightly to make the world stop spinning. The akuma levitated forward, ready to take the miraculous just as Roy wraps his yo-yo around her. Her white eyes snapped towards the human bug, seeing his fear and anger stretched across his face.

“Get away from her!!” He yells, using all his might to keep her away from his injured partner.

“She’s made of fire! Why don’t you cool her off in the river next to us!?” Cornello said, bitterly while cowering behind the mask crusader.

“Shut up!!!” Roy snaps, clearly not in the mood.

Sun God’s eyes narrowed once more, looking even more bitter than before. “Listen, all I want is your miraculouses, _and_ I want to deal with Cornello myself. That’s it.”

“Why do you want me?! What have I done?!” Cornello yelled, peeking out from behind Ember, who hissed in annoyance.

“Listen, I don’t care what your problem is with him, but there’s no way I’m-” Roy begins, not having enough time to see and react when he was pulled forward by the girl. Her hot hand found it’s way around his neck, burning him on contact. He screamed at how it managed to seep past his armor, and onto his bare skin.

“I’ll be taking these now for my boss.” Sun God replies, eyeing his tri-colored earrings.

“No!” Riza said, slamming her baton into the akuma’s side. 

Her hit seemed to have no effect, because Sun God hit her in the face hard, just as she slammed Roy onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The blonde grunted, and touched her side as her nose began to bleed from the nasty hit.

“Alright, That’s it! I’ll pry that fucking ring off your dead body!” The akuma yelled, holding her palm close. She suddenly made another ball of fire, only this time she let it grow and grow until it was bigger than herself. She rang it back, and let it rip.

The pain her body made Riza’s sensitive ears get delayed, and only got to perk up at the last minute when her skin felt the heat. A small gasp past her lips, and her cat like pupils dilated greatly as it grew closer and closer.

“CAT EYE!!!” She heard Roy yell, just as his hands were on her. 

A quick shove, and she was cast to the side as the fire ball finally hit a target. The explosion sent her back, rolling a few feet away as Roy was flung into the air in a heap of smoke. He fell hard and fast, and plunged into the rapid river next to the row of buildings. Riza stared with shocked eyes, her heart dropping in the pit of her stomach. And once again, the pain in her body numbed her senses, making her even more scared because she no longer could hear his heaving breaths. So with all her might and burning lungs she cried out in desperation,

“EMBER!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ember be okay? Found out soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this will go. It was just a small idea i've been working on and had to write down. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
